Back again
by Enchantm3nt
Summary: Sequel to New to this. Continues Ila's story. She is back on her home world of Thendor, with the promise of seeing Shepard again in six months. Will stay close to the events of ME2 but is AU. Rated M for violence and explicit sexual content later on.
1. Home sweet home

She was back on Thendor, the shuttle had dropped her down in a clearing under the cover of darkness so none of her people saw. Tohle and Gueron had offered to take her back themselves, it was fitting that these two Salarian's in particular took her home, they were the ones that she had left with in the first place. She thanked them, they handed over the gift she had asked for, the one thing she needed, a small beacon. She waved them goodbye and they left.

The hum of engines had become so familiar to her, living on the Normandy, now she was standing in silence, the forest was quiet, almost as if it was holding its breath. She needed to find somewhere to hide the beacon. A moonless night meant the forest was darker than usual, her markings glowed brightly, illuminating the surrounding forest. _Her forest._ She was home, but why did it feel so alien? Her markings cast long shadows, taking a life of their own as they danced around her, taunting her as if to say you don't belong here. _Invader. Outsider. Alien._ She pushed those thoughts down.

One of the tall trees she always favoured stood proudly in front of her now. She began to climb, slowly at first, she felt clumsy, her grip uncertain. By the time she reached the spot she wanted her hands were sore and bleeding, all her old calluses gone with her newly healed skin. She placed the beacon down in hole in the centre of the trunk. Nobody would find it here, she hoped. It wasn't a distress beacon, although it could be used as such, it was more for communication. It would flash if Shepard was on her way to visit. _Six months_. She sat on the branch, listening to the wind rustling the leaves above her. She could hear the sounds of the forest now. They hadn't abandoned her. The howls of the canine like animals; _Derrager's,_ the buzzing of insects, the flutter of wings. A smile touched her lips, it was so peaceful here. Despite the pleasantness of the moment she found herself thinking back to her time on the Citadel, on the Normandy, with Shepard..She had promised the Human that this was just the beginning, they would see each other again. She wasn't sure how she was going to juggle everything..staying here for six months to sort things out with her family while Shepard dealt with the remaining Geth. Then returning to the Normandy with her for a time before popping back again? None of that would work if she had to bond with one of her people though. Convincing her Father to let her defy a millennia of tradition was going to be difficult.

It was a long walk to reach her clan's camp. She wanted to reach it by dawn. She clambered back down, her chest ached a little, although healed she was still sore. She had been unconscious a week, healing after the Reaper, Sovereign, exploded, sending a metal shard through both her hearts, as the fire consumed her. She had left the Citadel the afternoon that she had woken up, on the Normandy. She had said goodbye to Garrus, on the Citadel, he had re-joined C-Sec to help out with the aftermath of the battle. She had said her farewells to Tali and Wrex too, both were returning to their people. Kaidan and Liara were remaining on the Normandy, Joker too of course. They promised to look after Shep for her, Ila was glad for that, she trusted them to watch Shepard's back. They had all been through so much together. _Liara losing her Mother,_ _Ash dying, the beacons, Vigil, everything._ She had hugged them all goodbye, promising to see them again soon.

Saying goodbye to Shepard was harder. They had held each other tight, Ila had kissed her softly on the lips, Shepard had deepened it. _"Do you have to go so soon?"_ she had whispered, Ila had kissed her one last time "I'll miss you" she promised.

Her walk back through the forest was long and slow. She usually ran through these paths with enthusiasm for the day ahead. Today though she was dreading the approaching dawn. Having to talk to her parents would be difficult. Her sensory ability would make explanations a little easier..she would need to hide certain _details_, they didn't need to know everything after all. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her Father's disappointed frown or her Mother's worried face. She focused on walking. She knew her parents would be at the cliffs at that time, praying as the sun rose over the ocean. It was beautiful there. She wanted to talk to them alone. She didn't want the clan to know of her return until she had spoken with her parents first.

"Ila." She turned sharply, it was unusual for anyone to sneak up on her, especially someone she shared a psychic link with.

"Nehxis" She hugged him tight

He pulled back and looked at her "You lost weight" he smirked

She hit him playfully in the shoulder "The food was awful."

"I'll make sure to find a proper meal for you tonight then, it's good to have you back sis"

"It's good to see you again"

He filled her in on everything she had missed while away. Her brother's daughter Ehlga was growing fast, his bond mate, Silla was pregnant again. He continued filling her in on all the gossip but she wasn't really paying attention, they were close to the cliffs now, Ila could hear the waves breaking against the rocks far below.

"..and you're not listening at all, good I'll just talk to myself then"

"Sorry. I'm just worried" Her tail was dragging along the forest floor.

"I know, I thought distracting you with gossip might help, I guess not. Look, they know you nearly died, they'll be pleased to see you no matter what." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"They won't stay happy for long though" She fidgeted with her hands "Should I let them see the truth right away or wait and explain things first?"

"Explain first, you'll overload them otherwise, all the shit you saw out there, ease them in to it."

She took a deep breath "Okay, I can do that."

"I think it's probably best if you talk to them alone..I'll be back at camp, good luck"

She was in the tree line now. There they were. Knelt, holding hands together, overlooking the ocean. Her Parent's. Her hearts were racing, she couldn't move. _Get a grip_. She took a few deep breaths, ignoring the dull ache as she did so.

She stepped forward into the dawn light, the warmth spread across her skin, she had missed the heat of the sun here. She must have made a noise because her Mother turned towards her, she made an audible gasp before standing and sprinting to her "Ila!" Her mother's skin matched the ocean waves stretching out below them, her huge green eyes brimming with tears, she pulled Ila close, squeezing the breath out of her. Her Mother smelt of berries, the little blue ones, her favourites. She finally released her from the hug "It's so good to see you" she hugged her again.

"It's good to see you too _Midi_"

Her Father approached now, his oak coloured skin was darker in the long shadows of dawn. His face was emotionless as he stood in front of her.

"Drano" She dipped her head out of respect but he too grabbed her and held her close.

"What happened to you? Your brother said you nearly died.." Her mother was asking "Oh Ila, I told you to be careful"

"It is a long story. One you won't like to hear." She took a deep breath before explaining it all.

When Ila had finished explaining they had just stood there quietly. Her Father was not impressed she could tell, his face was stone cold, her Mother was more upset that she had lied to them.

"You're going to leave again?" Her mother sobbed.

"In six months time, yes. I promised Shepard I would return"

"Do you love her?"

That had taken her by surprise. Did she? She thought about her sweating palms, racing heart, her protectiveness over Shepard "I think so" she admitted.

Her Father cut her off "Unacceptable. Damn it Ila, when the Elder's find out about this they will exile you"

"They don't need to know.."

"That Reaper, Sovereign, threatened us. You've endangered everyone on our world, all for some foolish adventure!"

"I never thought.."

"No you didn't. You didn't think about the consequences or the impacts this would have on any of us." He shook his head, disgusted.

"I'm sorry" Her tail was between her legs, her Father towered over her.

"Your apology is meaningless. I forbid you to return to them"

"You can't just-"

"I can and I will, you may not listen to me as your Father but you will listen to your Clan Chief. I will not allow you to endanger our people further."

Many moon cycles had passed since her _discussion_ with her parents. They had not told her clan the truth, instead celebrating her return from her Vahera with them all. She had worn a smile on her face as they all danced in the fire light that night. Her brother was the only one who knew things had gone poorly.

Her life quickly returned to normalcy, she returned to her hunting duties, getting to know the forest again, every tree, every boulder, every stream. She didn't feel like so distant from her forest now, her parents on the other hand..

Her Father was insisting that she find a bond mate soon, she had no plans to though. Her Father had forbidden her from leaving. The imaginary chains tight around her neck, suffocating her. She had made her choice. She could remain forever trapped here or she could flee and be with Shepard. She missed the Human so much, her cheery laugh, her bright green eyes, that red hair. The perfect precision she had on the battlefield as she lined up her shots with her long sleek sniper rifle. She missed her smell and her voice, her soft skin and her wet lips. She missed everything about her. She had only returned to give her parents answers, to give them closure. She still loved them despite their rules and expectations. If it was a choice between this life and the one out their in the stars, the answer was simple.

It was approaching the six month mark now. The beacon would light up, she would hit the button, telling Shepard it was safe to land. The shuttle would come down into the same clearing the Salarians had dropped her off at and then they would be reunited at long last. But every day she checked the beacon hidden in the tree and every day it had remained devoid of any messages. Some days she just sat staring at it, hoping that through will alone it would answer her.

"Tomorrow Ila. Do not be late"

"I'll be there." She lied.

Her Father had organised for all the clans to meet on the Great Purple Plains to compete for Ila's hand, 'The Choosing'. As she was a Chief's daughter only the strongest of males would be suitable for her to bond with. There was still no message on the beacon so Ila planned to run away until there was.

She was walking through the forest, the gloom stretched out either side of her as she had set out before dawn so nobody would notice her leaving. She was heading to the tree with the beacon, so that she could take it with her, that way she could run as far as she wanted.

Rain poured down around her, the wind howled through the trees above. She stared up at the big old tree, it looked so foreboding in the dim light. She started to climb. She was better at climbing now, her skin was thicker too from all the hunting she had done. She noticed something strange then, a flicker of light above her, _the beacon_. She scrambled up the remaining branches and there it was. A little red light flashing from inside the tree. She was hesitant to touch it at first, she was really leaving, for good this time. She had said goodbye to her brother, he understood why she had to go but was still visibly upset.

"_I never thought you'd do anything in the name of love, Ila. Yet here you are, giving up everything you have here for it. Stay safe out there, I'll always be in your thoughts"_

She pressed the button. She carried the beacon back down to the forest floor before walking to the meeting spot. She ran a hand through her wet hair, pushing the dripping strands away from her face. The rain beat down on her, hard and cold. She heard the shuttle before she saw it, the whirring engine was fighting through the rain and wind. It came into view, careening from left to right as it lowered to the clearing floor. The shuttle hatch whooshed open then and Kaidan stepped out. Ila smiled, she didn't think Shepard would bring a welcoming party. He removed his helmet, his brown hair quickly becoming wet. He walked towards her, his face sombre. There was movement behind him then as Joker limped into view. She had rarely seen him leave the Normandy's cockpit..

"Ila" Kaidan said

"Where is Shepard?" Her hearts began to race

"I don't know how to tell you this." His hand was rubbing the back of his head.

Joker interrupted "Someone attacked us, the Normandy was blown to smithereens." _No, no, no..._

"Shepard, she..I'm sorry Ila, she didn't make it" Kaidan finished.

"No." She cried out. _This isn't real, it can't be, please NO_ "Show me."Her hands touched Joker.

_The Normandy was ablaze, explosions rattling her already crippled hull. "Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is SSV Normandy..We've suffered heavy damage from an unknown enemy." Another blast rocked the ship "Come on baby, hold it together" _

_Shepard's voice was at his side then "Come on Joker, we have to get out of here." _

_He had refused "No, I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still saver her."_

_"The Normandy's dead, just like us if we don't get the hell out of here"_

_"No- we just have to..oh no, they're coming around for another attack" A laser beam ripped through the hull behind him. Shepard had grabbed his arm and hauled him out of his seat. She had carried him to the evac pod. Strapped him in. Before an even bigger blast tore through the ship, throwing Shepard backwards. The laser was back, separating them. She hit the eject button. _

Ila was on her hands and knees. She couldn't breathe. Joker was trying to help her up.

She swatted his hand away "No-" her voice broke, she stood and steadied herself. "This was your fault. She was trying to save _you"_ her markings flared. Tears and rain were running down her cheeks.

"Ila, its nobody's fault, whoever attacked us.." Kaidan was saying but she interrupted him.

"Don't. You _promised_ to look after her!"

Joker was staring at the ground, there was nothing he could say and he knew it.

Kaidan was still trying to calm her down "Ila, I am so sorry."

"Just go."

"Ila.."

"I said GO!" She hissed.

Ila was staring at the ground, she heard them turn and leave, the sound of the engine roaring to life before it lifted into the sky and disappeared. Ila just sat there sobs racking her body. She was cold and numb. _This isn't a goodbye then?_ Shepard's voice echoed in her mind.


	2. The time between

"Ila" She woke to the sound of her brother, she opened her eyes, he crouched down next to her, the Sun bright above him, she felt no warmth from it though. She was on her side, legs tight against her chest. She stretched them out and sat up slowly.

"I am so sorry, I came as soon as I could.." He said

"She's really dead.." He hugged her and she sobbed against his muscled chest.

After a time he spoke again "You sent them away, what will you do now? Father is waiting on the Plains as we speak"

"I have no choice. I'll have to bond with someone."

"Ila.."

"I have nothing now. I might as well obey."

They had walked through the forest, north to the Purple grasses beyond. All the clans had gathered there. Her own people on top of their monstrous horse like creatures, the Plain clans had their canine creatures and the Mountain clans their wyverns. They were all here for her. That made her feel sick. She was just a prize to be won to them. She vowed not to make it easy. Her Father had already made a deal with the East Mountain clan, their Chief's son; Vain, was to be her mate, all of this was just for show. She would duel them all and win every fight, except against Vain, she would have to lose against him. Everyone would marvel at his strength and prowess on the battlefield and celebrate their union.

Her people parted as her and Nehxis stepped though them. Her Father was not happy but he masked it well, he announced to everyone that she had finally arrived "May the strongest win her hand!" he proclaimed.

Eight males stepped forward and bowed their heads to her, each was from a different clan; another rain forest clan, the purple plains, the grass sea, the dark forest and the light forest, the fishing clan, one from her own clan and of course Vain, from the mountain clan. She barely even looked at them, she could only see Shepard's face "_Do you have to go so soon?_"

She would battle her own clan member first, a dark green coloured male called Regh. He charged at her, his claws primed to swipe her, she ducked underneath him and kicked her leg out tripping him up. He didn't even have time to get back on his feet before Ila brought her claws down either side of his neck, pinning him down. "Yield" she growled. Wisely he did. The crowd had cheered Ila for such a quick take down. The other candidates looked a little more worried.

She had fought them all, some she knocked out, others she beat to a pulp, one she stabbed badly, his bright blue blood spraying the tall grasses. Her body had cuts and bruises where her attackers had got in a few lucky shots. Her golden blood dripped down from her arm and she was vaguely aware of her knee throbbing. She didn't care though, she felt nothing.

Vain was approaching her now. His grey skin reminded her of Noveria. She pushed the memories aside. He had grey eyes too. _Grey, grey grey._ He circled her. He was taller than she, his arms more muscled. There were scars on his chest, she wasn't sure what from. She charged at him. He dodged and clawed her arm. She spun around and kicked, she only landed a glancing blow though as he jumped out-of-the-way. She sliced at his face but his arms deflected, he punched and missed her, she danced back away from him.

The sun was setting in the indigo skies now. She was bruised and battered and still they fought on. He was slower than her, but when he did land a hit it was always strong, sending her flying or breaking a bone. Her ribs had been shattered from a kick she received, her arms smashed to pieces from blocking so many punches and she had a huge gash in her side from his sharp claws. He didn't look too great either though. Ila had clawed his face, blinding him in one eye, he had another scratch along his chest and a deep puncture mark on his shoulder where she had bit him. They were both exhausted. Neither willing to fall. For him it would be embarrassing, _failure_. For her..it meant Shepard really was dead, she would never see her again, never see any of that again. This would be her life now. She would bond with this stone cold mountain man and have his children and be a slave to him and this world. She wasn't ready to accept that, so she had carried on fighting and fighting and fighting.

He charged at her again, she spun out-of-the-way, but he anticipated it, his claws tore through her chest, her heart shuddered before stopping in her chest, her golden blood spilled out on the purple grass below. She collapsed to her knees. "Yield?" he questioned.

She tried to stand but couldn't, she had nothing left. "Yield" she admitted. _I'll miss you_.

The fire was crackling and spitting, catching the wood she added greedily. She cupped her hands to warm them in the cold mountain air. They were high up, inside a cave on the side of the mountain, her new home. She sat on furs from kills they had made, many of the animals here had thick winter coats. Ila herself wore their furs around her shoulders to keep out the cold. She couldn't see outside of the cave, she was fire blind, but she knew the weather was particularly bad today. The wind howled around her cave, the occasional gust entered, a wall of cold hitting her hard in the face. She turned the hare like creature Vain had caught, it was browner than she would like, Vain preferred his meat well cooked whereas Ila liked it raw. This was his kill though so she was cooking it how he liked it. Even when it was her bringing in the food she was often outvoted on how to cook it, two against one.

As if reading her thoughts her son spoke up "It needs longer, it's still too pink." They had named him Adrian, after Shepard's namesake. Ila had explained everything to Vain before bonding with him. She never expected him to accept what she told him, but he did. "_Your hearts are in pieces at the moment, I am here for you Ila, to help put them back together_." It turned out Vain hadn't wanted to bond with anyone either, preferring his own company too. They had decided to try to make this work. He was a good man.

"When do you think Drano will be back?" Adrian asked. His Father had gone out hunting for more food on his wyvern, the winter months here were harsh, often leading to food scarcities. The Mountain clans were stubborn though, instead of moving south they remained and endured. _Stubborn just like me_. Adrian was nearly two years old now, he was half her height already. The fire cast shadows on his grey skin, he looked so much like his father, except for his eyes, he had Ila's eyes, bright and yellow.

"Soon, I can see him flying back now" Her psychic link with Vain allowed her to see him clear as day, battling his way through the powerful gusts. His wyvern was black as night with huge blue eyes. It looked a fearsome monster from below but Ila knew he was a big softie really, she often stroked his belly or rubbed his chin. She had her own wyvern too, it was the fastest way to travel in these parts, plus Ila had always wanted to fly one. A week after bonding with Vain she had climbed the mountain in search of a wyvern breeding sight. There were hundreds of them, all flapping their wings and screeching at her. Wyverns only ever have one rider, bonding for life with them. Many had flown away from Ila but one had lined her up. She was slimmer than the others, a beautiful green colour, _grass-green,_ with indigo eyes. Ila had wrestled with her before finally earning her respect and trust. Flying her for the first time was incredible, everything was so small when you were so high in the sky. She had named her Maya, an old word among her people, it roughly translated to 'fresh start' a suitable name considering her life had done a 180, one moment she was running away, never to return, planning to spend the rest of her life with Shepard, the next she was sworn to Vain, stuck on this world forever. Vain and Adrian made this life bearable though, she loved her son very much.

Days had passed and snow had started to fall in the mountains, the sky a constant shade of grey. She had decided to fly south to visit her family. It had been a while since she had seen Ehlga and their newest addition to the family a little boy named Tahron. She had seen the babe when he was first-born, he had his mother's light blue colouring but her brother's silver eyes. Adrian was too young to have his own wyvern but Ila often took him out on Maya. She was flying on her wyvern now, high above the clouds, Adrian sat in front of her, clinging to the wyverns spiked neck. It felt good to feel the warmth of the sun touching her skin.

Her brother and her still shared that psychic link, but they spoke less and less. Ila never realised how odd it was having so many people in her head, her strongest bond was with Vain of course, she had the link to her brother and one with her son now too and when riding her wyvern she could also feel _her _thoughts. She found herself blocking off parts of her mind for different people and just checking in on them occasionally.

"Can we do the thing?" Adrian said excitedly.

Ila smirked. _You heard him girl, take us down Maya,_ the wyvern responded, folding her wings in, sending them hurtling through the fluffy clouds. Her son loved doing this, he was such a thrill junkie, just like her. The ground appeared below them, the 'dark forest' they called it. They dived down into a clearing, before swooping along, inches from the grass below. Maya was dodging her way through the tall trees now, unlike the rainforests of the south the dark forest had mostly tall trees with little growth on the ground. They were sideways flying between two trees, the world around them a blur. Her son was laughing and cheering, Maya responded with a spin, Ila put a hand around her son to keep him from falling, then they were the right way up again. The wyvern climbed rapidly, soaring above the trees and back into the clouds above.

Adrian petted the wyvern on her neck "Good girl, we didn't hit anything this time!" He said enthusiastically.

They glided high above the Purple Plains, the clans below only just visible. They swooped down low over the canopy of her old home before landing in one of the taller trees surrounding her clans camp.

Her brother knew she was coming and greeted them warmly, Adrian ran to him "Uncle!" Nehxis lifted him into the air, swinging him in a wide arc before tossing him into the air and catching him.

"You've grown! You're nearly as tall as me now!" He wasn't, but Adrian's face broke into a huge grin at that.

"Will you teach me to hunt Uncle? There's nothing to hunt in the mountains" Adrian pouted up at Ila's brother.

"Ha, perhaps, if you behave yourself, hunting is no game, it's very serious business, only men can be taught how to hunt."

"Ahem." Ila tutted.

"Alright and some women too." Her brother corrected, giving her a wink.

"I'm nearly as tall as you, nearly a man grown, I'm ready to hunt, I promise I'll be good."

They had entered the camp then, Ehlga ran up to Ila and she hugged her close, covering her face in kisses "_Aunty_" she complained.

Ila just laughed.

"You look well Ila, it's good to see you, both of you" Silla said "Is Vain not joining us?"

"Oh he is, he's been tracking some animal for days now, he wants to cook it for us tonight. He'll be here soon" She smiled "It's good to see you too" She looked down at the boy holding her mother's hand "Tahron, you won't remember me but I'm your Aunty"

"Hi" he greeted her timidly.

Silla laughed "He's a bit shy, he'll warm up to you. I've heard the weather up north has been bad this year, how are Vain's parents?"

"They're fine, the bad weather doesn't really phase them." Ila liked her bond mates parents, they were just happy he was finally settling down with someone, Ila probably could have had two heads and they'd still have been overjoyed. Despite the sombre surroundings the Mountain clans were surprisingly jovial. Always finding something to celebrate, they'd had three days of celebrations and hunts when Ila had joined them.

Her own parents were approaching now, her Father wore his usual unidentifiable expression but her Mother seemed happy to see her.

"Ila darling!" she hugged her "You're looking a little soft around the edges, I hope you're not relying on that wyvern of yours for everything!" Ila snorted, it _had_ been a while since Ila had gone hunting or just exploring. Perhaps she'd join Nehxis and Adrian on their hunting trip.

Her bond mate had finally caught the damned _Ekah_, a huge woolly grazing animal. They had appeared overhead, Vain's wyvern; Zyur dropping the huge caucus down into their camp, his huge wings flapping loudly. Ila had to admit they looked a magnificent sight. Zyur landed on a nearby tree and Vain walked into camp. Nehxis greeted him and thanked him for the kill, her son volunteered to help prepare the meat with him.

Vain strolled towards her, grabbing her around her waist before kissing her "It's good to see you" He said.

"And you, nice entrance by the way, are you always so dramatic?" She teased.

"Only for you."

They had all sat around the fire, her parents, her brother, Silla and their two children and of course Adrian and Vain, all tearing into their food. The meat was rich and succulent, grease ran down her chin with every bite. The sounds of the forest were comforting, she had missed the endless noise of the rainforests, she'd missed the rain too. The mountains felt like an entirely different world in comparison.

It was the following day now, Vain had decided to join them in teaching Adrian to hunt. They would likely only be able to work on basics, tracking and hiding.

"Whoa, its huge!" Her son proclaimed as a massive insect hovered above them before swaying off into the undergrowth. He hadn't seen much of the forest, everything was weird and wonderful to him. She just knew he was going to be an adventurer when he grew up.

"Just like you then" Vain said, reading her thoughts, as they walked, she grinned back at him.

"Alright, Adrian, here look, do you know what animal this belongs to?" Her brother asked. Ila had taught him a lot of tracks already, she drew them in the dirt for him to identify.

Adrian put his hand to his chin and pondered "Aha! A Quela track!"

"Your mother taught you well" Her brother flashed her a grin.

Adrian followed the tracks for a time, occasionally losing them before retracing his steps and finding the trail again. He was talented. They were close to the Quela now, a small herbivore that enjoyed eating berries and mushrooms. It was nibbling away at something on the forest floor. Stealth was important, he'd never be able to hunt if he couldn't stay hidden until he was close enough for the kill. Her son was far too excitable though, barely able to sit still. The Quela heard him and darted away.

"No!" Her son complained.

"Better luck next time son" Vain had consoled.

"The key to hiding and staying quiet is to focus on your breathing, know your surroundings, use them to your advantage. If you can get high up, if not stay very low to the ground. You'll get better with time Adi" She said.

The annual meeting of the clans; the Eldarho was in full swing. It was a time for celebration, they had survived the often harsh winter. Many of the clans bachelor's would try to woo mates this time of year, others would come to trade new recipes or items they had crafted. Ila mostly went for the sights and smells, she enjoyed seeing all the clans together, the plains were filling up, as far as the eye could see there were people and wyverns and all other manner of domesticated animals. People were dancing and singing, others were sparring and racing. Her and Vain flew in on their wyverns, black and green wings flapping softly, the tall grasses below them swayed as they landed. Adrian jumped off Maya and jumped up and down, he had been too young to go to such an event the year before so he couldn't wait for this, now.

"Come onnnn" He dragged her hand towards some sparring males.

"His impatience comes from you, love" Vain whispered in her ear, her cheeks flushed.

"I_ can_ be patient, when I need to be" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone had gathered in a circle. Ila, Vain and Adrian were standing on the far side, closer to the Dark Forest than her old home, she could see the tall trees of her people's camp from here though. She could see her family opposite them, her Brother was shinning like a beacon in the sunlight. She imagined she looked just as visible. One of the elder's was speaking now "We have much to be thankful for this year..." he went on to list about 100 things they were all _very_ grateful for before finally telling everyone to enjoy themselves.

That's when Ila had noticed the strange insects now filling the sky above. At first she thought it was a swarm of _Inu_, pesky bugs that enjoyed eating sweet-smelling fruits. But these were bigger. Her ears pricked up, something wasn't right. The insects started landing then, people were screaming as they swarmed around them. Through the chaos Ila could see some people completely paralysed, others who were stronger, able to resist the venom, were limping away. There were so many of them. That's when the ship had appeared above them. A colossal thing. It appeared to be covered in rock and was easily as big as Sovereign. Ila was frozen, _my kind will wash over you...you are nothing_. No, this couldn't be?

"We have to move!" Vain said. He was right, the swarm was coming their way.

"What is that?" Adrian gasped, his yellow eyes staring up at her in fear.

"Run for the trees, don't look back!" Ila kissed them both before turning away from them.

"What are you-"

"I have to stop it. Now move!"

She didn't need to tell her brother what to do, he was already in the rain forest with her family, they were sprinting through the trees. Vain and Adrian were in the Dark forest, running for the mountains beyond.

Ila was on Maya, charging towards the ship. It had sent out horrible looking spider-like things, they were glowing, their mouths filled with husks. _Husks_ she hadn't seen any of them since dealing with the Geth. Maya charged through the swarms, her thick skin protecting her from the venom. Ila's own skin was armour plated now, the people below her weren't so lucky. The spider-like thing flew towards her, it primed, _lasers,_ Maya dodged, Ila leapt up off of her wyvern and plunged her claws straight into the monsters head, she kicked off of it as it fell to the floor and landed back on Maya.

She could barely see through the swarm, she needed to stop this. The ship glowed golden a massive laser tore through the air, it hit Maya before they could react, the guttural scream she made, before she tore in half pierced Ila's ears. She was falling through the sky now, through the insects, her wyvern in pieces around her, she was spinning as she fell, below the laser was incinerating the paralysed people, turning them to ash, she flipped over and could see more of the spider things pouring out, some were heading into the forests now. Hunting her people down. Then she thumped into something. Black scales beneath her hands; Zyur. His black wings beat rapidly and they were back up into the sky. They dodged the laser and the monsters, she was close to the ship now, if she could just find some way inside..maybe she could-

Her head felt like it had been split in two. A spasm ripped through her. The link she had with Vain broken. She cried out in pain, the wyvern shuddered too, Vain was dead. The monster with the husks had obliterated him. _No, no no_. Adrian was alone. He was trying to hide. He couldn't climb the trees, he tried to get low to the ground. "Mother, help me" he whispered, he was so scared. She turned Zyur around, she had to save him she had to- the creature found him, long clawed legs stabbing him. She reeled in pain, everything turned white, her ears were ringing.

She was falling, her limbs smashing into the hard exterior of the ship. Reflexes grabbed hold of a ledge. Her head was pounding, her whole body ached. Zyur was gone, she couldn't see him anywhere. The ship was still firing down on her people, the air thick with smoke and swarms. _Dead, dead, dead._ She pushed the thoughts down, deep down. Her brother was still alive. She had to save them. She had to stop this ship.

She climbed until she found some form of hatch. Her claws cut it open and she leapt inside. She was in some sort of ventilation shaft, she clambered along on her hands and knees before finally dropping down in a large chamber. Creatures flew in then, huge heads with four glowing eyes. She focused every ounce of anger on their destruction. Her claws were slashing and stabbing, she used their weapons against them turning them to ash instead, she was screaming at them. Everything was a blur of blood and fire. She grew in size just as she had with Sovereign and started ripping the ship apart. Anything that looked important she crushed. Her frenzy and blood lust the only things sustaining her. She felt the ship take off, leaving the atmosphere. _Good_. She carried on pulling the place a part, she found the engine room and started pounding on the pipes and cables. More of those spider creatures appeared, their lasers melting her armour. Explosions ripped through the place, her skin was burning. More of the four eyed aliens surrounded her, her armour was cracking under their fire. She smashed them against the walls and kicked others out of her way. The ship rocked and started to fall. Entering some new planet's atmosphere. She bolted. Racing towards an exit, any kind of exit. She barreled into a wall and it crumbled around her. She was outside then, tumbling through the sky. The ground was far below her. She could see the monstrous ship above her, struggling to return power to its crippled engines. She could see her brother. He was okay. Silla, Ehlga and Tahron were safe too. Her parents in shock but alive. Their faces flashed through her mind. She saw Vain's face, his grey skin crumbled like stone, turning to dust and fading away on the wind. Adrian's face was the last she saw before hitting the ground, his bright yellow eyes full of fear _What is that_?


	3. Moving on

The first thing she heard was the sound of her beating hearts on the monitor, b_eep-beep, beep-beep_. She was alive. The room span as she opened her eyes, the bright lights blinding her, sending a wave of nausea though her fragile form. The room was empty. She lifted a hand up but it felt detached, not hers. Her movements were slow and clumsy. Bandages covered her arms and chest, she tried to move but pain cut through her like glass. Everything came flooding back to her. _The swarms darkening the sky, the ship towering over them all, incinerating everything in its path, the panic and destruction, the screams and wails of her people. Vain. Adrian. _It was all her fault, they were dead because of her. Because of her stupidity and selfishness. The monitor was beating faster now. _What is that? what is that? what is that_? She couldn't breathe. She was tearing at the tubes and bandages now, she needed to get out. _Mother, help me_. There were doctors holding her down now, injecting her with something, she threw one of them against the window but more were on her, everything began to blur, before the darkness consumed her once more.

* * *

"She's waking up" spoke a stranger's voice "Get the Councilor."

Ila opened her eyes. A human nurse was standing over her, her brown hair swept to one side.

"Ila, my name is Dr. Michel, you've been through a lot of trauma, but your wounds are healing well. I've sent for Councilor Anderson, he wanted to speak with you as soon as you were awake."

Her mouth was dry, her throat sore "Water" she croaked. The Dr passed her a glass and she gulped it down. Ila was no longer bandaged up, her newly healed skin sparkled.

"How are you feeling?" She was holding a data pad, checking Ila's stats.

Ila wasn't sure what to say to that. They were all dead. Attacked because of her. She couldn't save her own _son._ What sort of Mother was she? How did she feel? _Hollow, numb, empty, broken_. "I don't know" she said.

Anderson walked in through the doors then, wearing a navy blue uniform. He had shadows under his eyes but his face wrinkled into a smile when he saw her sat up in bed. "Ila, how are you feeling? It's good to see you awake and on the mend."

"It's good to see you too, Councilor." She tried for a smile but none would come.

"What happened child? The humans that found you said you fell out of the sky, with a Collector ship looming above you.."

Ila had heard of them before but her mind was still a bit foggy "Collectors?"

"They're a relatively unknown species, usually they just keep to themselves. Recently though they've kidnapped entire human colonies."

_Damn._ "What for?"

"We don't know." He shook his head.

"Well, they're not sticking to humans any more. They attacked Thendor."

"My God."

"There was no kidnapping either. It was a slaughter. They came to kill, not capture." The smell of charred corpses was still burned into her nostrils, that laser incinerating everything in its path. Her people paralysed, _defenceless_.

Anderson interrupted her sombre thoughts "Your family? Are they.."

She winced "My brother, his family and my parents are all safe" A half-truth. "The swarms paralysed so many though, before the lasers incinerated them."

"Ila I am so sorry.."

"I ripped their ship a part." She continued "They fled Thendor with me still aboard. I damaged their engines enough that they entered the atmosphere of some planet. That's when I jumped. That's all I remember."

"Damn the Collectors." His fist came down on the railing of her bed.

"This isn't a coincidence, is it? They're attacking Human colonies and now my people... " She paused not wanting to say the words out loud "The Reapers are behind this. Revenge for Sovereign?"

"It certainly looks that way." He sighed heavily. "Ila there's something you need to know." He ran his hand over his head.

"What is it?" She prompted.

"About a month or two ago we got some news, I wouldn't have believed it myself but she came and visited me." He took a deep breath. "Ila, Shepard is alive."

She felt like Anderson had just punched her square in the jaw, her ears were ringing and everything was out of focus. _Shepard died._ She was dead. She got spaced. How was this possible? Her hearts were beating too fast, she tried sucking in air to calm herself but it wasn't enough.

The Doctor was talking at her side but Ila couldn't hear anything past the rushing sound her ears were making.

"I need to see her" She gasped out.

* * *

Ila was standing on the Presidium. It had been a few days since she had awoken and heard the news, Anderson had explained that Cerberus were the ones who had brought Shepard back. Those sick and twisted people who had experimented on Rachni and Thorian creepers. The ones responsible for the Thresher Maw ambush and the Rachni in the tunnels. Shepard had nearly_ died_ because of them. But if what Anderson said was right she now had them to thank for bringing her back.

The Presidium was back to its pristine calmness. The debris and destruction from Sovereign all gone. The lake glistened and the water rippled as the fountains sprung to life. Her palms were sweating and her stomach was a flutter with nerves. She took some calming breaths. It had been years since she had seen the human, years she had spent grieving her death. So much had happened. She had started a family and moved on with her life and just as she was accepting that they would be her life now, they'd been savagely torn away from her. _Mother, help me_. She shook her head, pushing those memories down. She couldn't think about any of that now.

A group of people stopped on the stairs behind her. Her hearts skipped a beat. She turned around. A Human stood in front of her, _Shepard._ Her red hair was longer now, some of it tucked behind her ear. Her big green eyes shinning with so many emotions, _concern, joy, relief, fear, longing_. Her freckles still dotted her cheeks and nose but she had a new scar on her eyebrow. "It's really you" Ila said.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled and stepped forward cautiously.

Ila pulled her into a hug. All of her memories were there as well as some new ones_. Her learning about Cerberus, about the human colony abductions, her run in with Tali, The new Normandy, Joker and Dr. Chakwas, recruiting new crew members, Horizon and Kaidan._ They held each other like that for a few minutes, tears ran down Ila's face "Shepard" she whispered against the humans neck. She was really here, back in Ila's arms.

"Ila, I'm so sorry about Thendor, I should have guessed they might target your people.." They pulled a part.

"It's not your fault Shepard" _It's mine_.

"How are you holding up? Anderson said you were badly hurt.."

She ignored the question and instead asked one of her own "_How_ are you alive?"

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck "I don't really know, Miranda here brought me back.."

Ila turned her attention to the two people hovering on the steps. One was in white and black, a skin-tight outfit with high heels. She had pale skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes. She approached her "You brought her back?"

"That's right." Her accent was different to Shepard's but Ila wasn't sure where from._  
_

"You work for Cerberus?"

"I do. Look I know that-"

"Thank you" she cut in.

"Oh" she lifted her hand to her neck "You're welcome."

She turned her attention to the familiar figure to her left "It's good to see you again Garrus."

"And you Ila, it's been a while."

His armour had a huge hole in it, his face scarred "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, this?" he pointed at the scar tissue "A rocket hit me"

Ila let out a huff of air "Didn't I tell you not to get knocked out again?"

"You did, but I never was very good at following orders." His mandibles moved back into a sort of smile.

"That makes two of us."

Shepard cut in then "We're going after the Collectors. I could use you on the Normandy Ila.."

_Make them pay sis_. Nehxis spoke in her mind.

"I'm in."


	4. Reckless

Ila didn't trust Cerberus one bit. They were a fucked up organisation, with more money than sense, but Ila had to admit they had done a good job with the new Normandy. She was breathtaking and easily twice the size of the old SR1.

Miranda and Garrus had returned to their stations while Shepard gave Ila the tour of her new ship. Joker would be the first person she was re-introduced to. She had blamed him for Shepard's death but she could hardly hold that over him anymore with the Commander walking at her side.

The cockpit door slid open. Joker spun his chair around, new leather seats Ila noted "Commander" He nodded to Shepard before turning to look her way "Ila.."

"Hi Joker."

"I'm sorry about Thendor..did anyone you know get hurt?" His hands were tapping the arm rests.

_Mother, help me _"My brother is fine, my parents and his family too. There were a lot of deaths though.." She trailed off.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. Hey, we'll make them pay."

"Yes. We will." She agreed "And Joker..I'm sorry for blaming you for.."

"You don't need to apologise Ila, it's water under the bridge." He smiled at her.

A new voice broke the silence "Greetings Ila, I am EDI the Normandy's new AI" she raised her eyebrows at that. An AI? Cerberus really did have more money than sense.

They explained that she was an Enhanced Defence Intelligence and didn't actually run the entire ship.

"She's always here _nagging_ me though" Joker complained. The Normandy had always been _his _so Ila wasn't surprised Joker didn't like the new AI.

"Come on, I'll show you around the new Normandy" Said Shepard.

"Actually, could we maybe do that later? I'm pretty tired.." The last thing she wanted was to feign interest in these strangers.

"Oh right, of course." Shepard shuffled her feet "So, where do you want to bunk?"

She had always liked the cargo bay in the SR1. "Is the cargo bay empty?"

"It is. Are you sure that's where you want to stay? You can always bunk with me? My new quarters are very spacious and there's this huge fish-"

"The cargo bay will be fine" She tried for a smile "Thanks though."

Shepard's face dropped. "Oh okay." _Damn_. Ila didn't mean to upset her..but she couldn't just go back to how things were before. She couldn't pretend like the last two years never happened. But she also couldn't bring herself to tell Shepard about her family. She just needed to focus on something else, on stopping the Collector's.

EDI spoke up then "The Illusive Man would like to speak with both of you, immediately."

Shepard and Ila were standing at the QEC. A huge burning sun blazed in the background behind the Illusive Man, he was smoking a cigarette, his eyes glowing as he talked "I need to know everything you can remember from the Collector attack Ila, every detail. I understand you were _inside_ their ship?"

"I was. I don't know how useful my information will be though. I wasn't exactly there to sight-see."

"I understand that, still, I want a report on my desk, by tomorrow." _Wonderful_.

She was in the cargo bay now. There were crates everywhere and a few new Cerberus shuttles. No more Mako it seemed, she wouldn't miss it, the amount of times she threw up in that damn thing. It was quiet down here. The gentle hum of the engine the only audible sound. She was trying to write the report for the Illusive Man. She tried to recall the inside of the ship, the layout, their defences, anything. But all she could see was her son's face staring up at her _Mother-help me._ It should have been her, she shouldn't have left them. She could have _saved_ them. She was a failure. First Ashley had died because Ila cowardly let her sacrifice herself, then Shepard had died because Ila wasn't with her and now her own people had nearly been wiped out.

_Ila, you did everything you could_ her brother said in her head.

"No. I never should have left. I should have protected my child, what sort of mother leaves her child alone in the woods with monsters attacking like that?"

_The kind who knew that ship had to be stopped, no matter the cost_, _you saved a lot of lives Ila._

"Not the ones that mattered though" A tear landed on her hand, more fell down her cheeks. She inhaled, trying to calm herself. "How are people coping?"

_Not well, everyone was so confused, I explained everything to the Elder's, I'm not sure what they plan on doing yet. Most people are grieving._

"How many dead?"

_By my counts? 100, maybe more, there aren't a lot of bodies to verify_. No they're nothing but ash now. _I buried Maya, I haven't found Adrian's body yet..but Zyur was still alive, in a bad way but alive._ _Are you okay Ila?_

She didn't really have any answers to that. So she had decided to get some rest. Her body ached, her wounds had been slow to heal, leaving scars. Her head still pounded from her severed bond. It was not uncommon for her people to die along with their partners, the pain too great, their minds simply shut down. But Ila was alive. She had survived. _Why_ had she survived? She didn't deserve to live. She had seen her own chart. The injuries listed carried on to a second page. Fractured skull, severe swelling of the brain, broken collar-bone, dislocated shoulder, laser burns, gunshot wounds all over, the list went on and on. Yet here she was. Alive, but barely living. She clutched her legs and closed her eyes.

_"Can we do the thing?" he said excitedly. They dived down, spinning through the air, spinning, spinning, spinning. They glided over the plains, they were on fire, smoke burning her eyes. No, no, no. They were dodging through the trees, inches from death. A glowing spider leaped out at them, Maya dodged, there were more of them, they were sideways, the monsters a blur around them, her son was screaming. They climbed rapidly. "What is that?" The sky was dark, the sun blocked out by a massive ship. There was a golden flash. No. Too late the laser tore through them, Maya's guttural scream ripped through her. They were falling and spinning, down, down, down. "Mother, help me" her son cried. She reached for him but wasn't fast enough, the monster stabbed him through his hearts._

She bolted upright. Her heart's were racing. She tried to focus on something else but she couldn't breathe. She was panting and crawling across the floor. _Help me, help me, help me._

Shepard was at her side "Ila, breathe, you need to breathe" she focused on the Humans green eyes, she always liked her eyes.

She slouched down against a crate, her breathing still a little ragged "I'm okay Shepard."

"The hell you are, you scared the shit out of me!" The human sat next to her and squeezed her hand.

"Sorry, it was just a bad dream.."

"The Collector attack?"

"Yes"

"I can't imagine how horrible that must have been, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine, really." She smiled up at her "When is the next mission?"

"I'm taking Jack out to the old Cerberus facility she was at, she wants to blow the place up" That reminded her of Virmire a little too much. "You're not coming though. Rest up, eat something, if Dr Chakwas gives you the all clear then you.."

"Why even ask me to come aboard if you're just going to ground me?" She wanted to fight, she_ needed_ to.

"It's just for this one mission, I need to make sure you're alright."

It had been a few days since Ila boarded the Normandy, she had reluctantly met some of the crew, Kasumi and Kelly were sweet and welcoming. Zaeed was impressed by her, wanting to hear about all of her kills. Okeer had imprinted Grunt with some information on Ila "_Heh, I particularly liked the part where you stabbed it with its own leg._" He had said, in reference to her fight with Sovereign. Jack kept to herself mostly, the brief conversation they did have ended with Jack saying "_See you later Goldie Locks._" From what she could tell most of the crew were alright. Cerberus had found the strongest and smartest of aliens and Shepard had managed to persuade them to join her crew. They were all here to stop the Collector's and that's all that mattered.

Ila had been given the all clear by the doctor, Kelly wasn't so sure about her psychological state but Shepard had allowed her to go planet side.

They were on Haestrom a planet that once belonged to the Quarians, before the Geth had gained control of it. They were here for Tali, she was somewhere among these ruins. The sunlight was interfering with Garrus and Shepard's shields. Ila had adapted quickly, her armour reinforcing itself, but there were Geth everywhere. She hated the Geth. She tore them apart. Every Geth was a Collector to her. She charged at them not bothering with her usual tactics of taking cover and pouncing at an opportune moment. She slaughtered them, just as her people had been massacred in front of her very eyes. She ripped them in two, others she stomped on, crushing the life from them. She brought her claws down on a Prime over and over. Her sons terrified yellow eyes were all she could see. Shepard was pulling her back telling her to calm down.

The Quarians were clearly in trouble, Kal'Reegar was the only one left alive. He explained that Tali was stuck inside some ruins across the way from them. The area between them and her however swarmed with Geth and a familiar machine; a Colossus, this one though made a habit of repairing itself. Shepard warned the Quarian to stay down, he was already hurt.

"Garrus take the left, draw as many Geth that way as you can, the Colossus can't hit you there, I'll snipe from up top on the right. Ila, once we knock the shields out of that Colossus, take it out, don't do anything reckless though" Shepard ordered.

Ila crouched behind a crate, they had taken out the Geth without much trouble, but the Colossus was still standing. Garrus used overload while Shepard rained fire down on it from her perch. Its shields were down. It was her turn to strike. Ila ran for it, half way there though the glowing white light was hurtling towards her but she didn't move aside. _Mother, help me. _The pulse hit her and sent her flying backwards, her body sent into spasm. Her vision blurred and she could barely move. The Colossus was heading towards her, she could feel the vibrations through the floor as it stomped closer and closer. She needed to get up but she didn't want to.

_Ila move, get up, make them pay, make them _suffer. Her brother ordered.

She struggled to her feet before diving under it just as the pulse exploded behind her. She gathered her strength before plunging upwards with her claws. Just like last time the creature shuddered, she spun out from under it and brought her claws down on its neck, ending it. Everything was spinning again, she grabbed hold of a crate to stop from falling over. Shepard's hand was on her back "Ila, are you okay?" She stood back up, the nausea gone now. She nodded and waved Shepard off.

They spoke to Tali inside she was grateful for the rescue and agreed to come with them. Kal'Reegar was also safe and okay.

Back on the Normandy Shepard had asked to speak with Ila privately. Her palms were sweating as they stood in the cold room.

"Ila" Shepard said, her arms folded across her chest.

"Shepard, I'm-"

"Don't say fine. I took your word for it despite Kelly's concerns. But you nearly got yourself killed out there." Her hands moved to her hips.

"I just made a mistake. People make mistakes Shepard."

"You had enough time to move out of its way, you didn't. You were a mess out there. I've never seen you lay into an enemy like that before.." She sighed "Do you want to die?"

Ila frowned at that but Shepard just stood there, unmoving. _Did_ she want to die? She should have died. Why hadn't she? A Mother should never have to bury their child and Ila hadn't even been able to do that. They always said death was just like falling asleep, except you didn't wake up. She shuddered at the thought of not waking up from her recent nightmares. No, death was not the answer. She was a fighter, a survivor, she had a job to do.

"No. I don't want to die."

"Then stop acting so recklessly. I need your head clear for this mission. I need to know I can rely on you Ila."

"I've got your back Shepard."

"Alright then."


	5. The final two

"Worked with Gueron and Tohle once, back at STG" Mordin was saying "Always getting into trouble, meant well though."

"That sounds like them" She smiled. "So you have no idea what is causing my headaches?" She asked the Professor. Losing her bond with Vain and Adrian had left Ila with almost constant headaches, she could ignore the pain for the most part but she wanted to know if there was a physical reason for it.

"Could be from lack of sleep, stress or trauma from attack, guilt can often cause pain too. Recommend regular exercise, healthy diet and lots of rest. Talking with someone may also help, know you and Shepard have a history. Hope you feel better Ila."

* * *

Shepard had docked the Normandy on Illium, she was out with Miranda and Jacob, something to do with Miranda's sister. Ila had decided to get some fresh air so she had invited Tali out to go exploring. They stood on a balcony overlooking the city. Hundreds of skyscrapers stretched out before her, all of them reaching up into the purple skies above, some just disappearing into the clouds. It was breathtaking.

There were dozens of people milling around, some were shouting out about sales and discounts and items that could only be found here. Ila had some money but not enough to buy all of the expensive tech. Not that she needed it for herself, but she had wanted to buy something for Shepard. Ila hadn't exactly been very chatty since joining the Normandy's crew again. She _was_ trying though, she still cared about Shepard, but after the attack..she needed to focus on the Collector's. They walked by a Salarian and an Asari, they were selling an Alliance model cruiser. It reminded her of all the broken ships that had floated in the air, destroyed by Sovereign. All of those Alliance soldiers dying to save the Galaxy. She decided to buy it for her, a reminder of everything they had accomplished and lost so far. They were also selling fish, some gorgeous blue ones with eye like shapes on their sides. She remembered Shepard saying she had a fish tank before Ila had cut her off. So she purchased a few. That was all of her money gone though.

"What about _this_ one?" Tali was saying, holding up a new shotgun. Ila shrugged "Or this? It's a bit heavier but definitely packs more of a punch."

"Is there much point buying a new gun? Shepard always seems to find them lying around somewhere."

"True, she does have a habit of finding armour and weapons. You're lucky she never tried dressing you up in it all."

Ila laughed "She did try to persuade me to wear shoes once.."

"Every damn mission it was 'W_ear__ this_', or_ 'Here, try this on'._"

"She did it with the others too, something about matching outfits?"

"Ugh, yes. One time she found matching Phoenix armour, we were all dressed in pink and white. We looked ridiculous. I'm glad she doesn't do that any more."

They had finished shopping when Shepard asked them to meet her and Garrus before going to see Liara. None of them had seen the Asari since the battle with Sovereign.

They all climbed the stairs, Liara's assistant, Nyxeris, said Liara would be pleased to see them. They entered to Liara faced away from them, in a video call.

"Have you ever faced an Asari Commando Unit before? Few humans have." Her mother's words, strange to hear them from Liara's mouth. "I'll keep it simple, either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my _mind_" This was not the innocent archaeologist Ila had met back on Therum. She turned suddenly then "Shepard! Nyxeris, hold my calls" they hugged "My sources said you were alive, but I never believed...it's very good to see you." _She had sources?_

"You have sources now?" Shepard said crossing her arms.

"A few...I've been working as an information broker."

Shepard asked her to come with them, but Liara was adamant about staying. Ila frowned at that, something was very wrong with her. She had said her greetings to Garrus, Tali and Ila too "I am sorry to hear about Thendor, I hope you stop the Collectors, I know what it's like to want revenge."

Shepard had asked her about the remaining people they needed to recruit, an assassin called Thane and a Asari Justicar by the name of Samara. They left shortly after, Shepard promising to visit again soon.

"Looks like our blue friend's all grown up" Garrus commented as they left.

"Haven't we all" Ila said.

The rest of the day they traipsed around downtown Illium, in search of a ship's name for the Justicar. They had found Samara with little difficulty, she was glowing blue in bright red and gold armour, throwing an Asari mercenary around for answers, after all. She was chasing down a fugitive who had escaped on an unknown ship. If they got the ship name for her she would join their crew and help them stop the Collector's. It was a fair deal. But Ila was quickly becoming annoyed with all the enemies and mechs they were fighting. There were so many of them, but they were more annoying than threatening.

They were walking down a corridor when as Volus stumbled forward and walked straight into Shepard, she pushed him back and he barely stayed on his feet. She folded her arms over as the Volus began to talk "I am a biotic God" he began to glow "I think things and they happen. Fear me! Lesser creatures."

"You need help" Shepard said.

"_You_ need help." He said pointing back up at her "For you stand before the mightiest biotic ever!" He raised both arms into the air "Yes the Asari injecting so many drugs into me was scary, but then I began to smell my greatness!" Shepard scratched her head. Shepard knocked him over and he stumbled off to sleep. The Blue Suns leader was in the next room.

The battle had been a pain, with so many biotic attacks hitting them. Shepard finally ended the battle with a bullet to the Asari's head, her body sinking to the floor. Ila stood back up after being flung around like a damned toy. Luckily the walk back was uneventful.

They had the ship name and now they had Samara too. The Justicar was on her knees "By the code I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices. Your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code" Ila had never seen anything like it. Tali offered to take Samara back to the Normandy. Leaving Ila, Garrus and Shepard to track down this elusive assassin.

Seryna was driving them through the busy skies of Illium, the skyscrapers glistened, reflecting the low setting Sun. The sky was filled with colour basking everything in purples, reds and pinks. Shepard was talking with her up front "I'm just here to make sure he survives.." This assassin was here to kill Nassana, a nasty character Shepard had met back when they were hunting Saren.

As soon as they landed mechs attacked them, the FENRIS mechs that looked like human dogs. Ila charged them and ripped them a part, she could smell Salarian blood on the floor, she followed the trail and found one collapsed on the floor. "Help" He gasped. Ila began to heal him. He explained that Nassana had opened fired on all the night workers. Many of his friends were dead, others were likely still trapped inside "Find the others, help them." He begged.

Inside mercenaries fired shots at them, Garrus and Shepard sniped from cover while Ila took out anything that came near them. Ila was getting battered by bullets but her armour was holding. Shepard sniped most of the mechs, their heads exploding in a fiery explosion. There was a vanguard with heavy shields pissing everyone off. Garrus managed to overload his shields enough for Ila to stab at him. His Charge sent her flying backwards though, his shotgun blasting her face over and over before a bullet took him between the eyes. Shepard always was a good shot.

They kept climbing, slowly making their way up the tower. A dead merc fell through a ventilation shaft and landed at their feet, they were obviously not far behind the assassin. They pushed forwards, Nassana had a damn army in here. A Krogan bounty hunter came out of an elevator along with a couple of engineers. But Shepard and Garrus killed them before Ila even drew her claws.

They found some Salarians, more survivors. They'd been locked in a side room by someone, possibly the assassin. Shepard told them to head for the exit, with the lower levels cleared out it was safe for them to leave "Tell your assassin to aim for her head, because she doesn't have a heart." One of them said as they left.

They managed to get close to the top of the tower using the elevator, a merc was standing alone, by the window. He was pretty useless for information though, so Shepard told him to leave. They walked through a door that opened out into a huge warehouse. After killing all the mechs and saving some more Salarians Shepard spoke with Nassana briefly "I'm afraid your men aren't able to respond Nassana."

They were outside now, nearly at the bridge. Shepard was taking out Asari Vanguards at terrifying speed, Garrus and Ila were practically just there for show.

The bridge was a shitstorm, the strong gusts of wind knocked them sideways as they ran from cover to cover. Missiles and rockets rained down on them too. Ila kept the attention on her while the others sniped. The Eclipse Commando was a bitch, she threw Ila so hard she nearly fell off the bridge, her hands adapting at the last second to suction onto the surface, Garrus helped her up while Shepard finished her off.

Finally across the bridge they found Nassana "_Shepard_...but you're dead."

"I got better." Shepard shrugged.

"And now you're here to kill me." Her mercs aimed their weapons towards them.

"You really are paranoid, aren't you?"

She didn't realise they weren't the hired assassins. One of her guards heard a noise, seconds later a Drell dropped down, he broke the neck of one, then punched another in the throat before shooting the last one dead, he caught the mercs gun mid-air and grabbed Nassana, he shot her in the stomach before placing her down on the table.

Ila's jaw hung open. She had never seen a kill streak that fluid.

"Impressive. You certainly know how to make an entrance." Garrus said

Shepard stepped forward, the sun glaring in her eyes "I was hoping to talk to you."

"I apologise, but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken" His voice was deep and raspy.

"Do you really think she deserves it?"

"Not for her" He looked up, his eyes black pools beneath his scaled green head "For me." _A religious assassin?_ "I was curious to see how far you would go to find me" He moved around to the front of the table "Well..here I am."

The Drell was knowledgeable, he had heard of the Collector's and knew that passing though the Omega 4 relay was the only way to reach them. He liked the sound of a suicide mission because he was dying, he certainly didn't move like a sick person though so Shepard welcomed him to the team.

* * *

They returned to the Normandy. The fish and model Ila had bought were waiting in the cargo bay for her, she wanted to give them to Shepard herself.

She was in the elevator, her stomach still clenched every time she rode in one of these things, but she pushed the nausea down.

The doors slid open, a lavish room spread out before her, a huge fish tank spread across the left wall and a desk with a glass case full of models on the right, beyond that were leather sofas and a huge bed. Shepard was at her desk, she stood as Ila entered. The soft sounds of a piano filled the room.

"Hey" Shepard said.

"I have something for you, a few something's actually" She revealed the gifts from behind her back.

Shepard grinned "These are perfect! I've been looking for an Alliance Cruiser! And these fish are gorgeous." She lifted up the bag of fish and examined them more closely "Prejek Paddle Fish, right?"

Shepard was such a nerd "Glad you like them."

"Thank you" She moved over to her fish tank and gently released the new fish into it, they swam about with some of the other fish already in the tank, she then moved over to her glass case and placed the Alliance Cruiser to the left of Sovereign and just below the old SR1. "I didn't get you anything.."

Ila snorted "My people aren't big on sentiment, remember? Don't worry about it." She looked around the room once more "I like it."

"Oh really? Cerberus went all out, you should see how many settings the shower has." She winked at her as she leaned back against her desk.

Ila's tail flicked from side to side, a nervous habit "I owe you an apology Shep." She finally said.

"What for?"

"Everything. Leaving, after Sovereign, being a reckless, antisocial bitch since being back on board. I just-"

"Ila, you never have to apologise to me, especially not about any of that."

"I checked that beacon every day. Every single day. Waiting for it to flash back at me, waiting to see you again."

"Ila.."

"And then Kaidan stepped out, with Joker just behind..When they told me, I didn't believe them, I made him show me. Seeing you get spaced like that..losing you Shepard.."

"I know. I'm sorry" Shepard's hand touched her face "They made Thendor a no fly zone, the Council banned anyone from going there, otherwise I would have flown there straight away just to see you. Anderson didn't even tell me you were on the Citadel for two weeks. _Two weeks_. I should have been there for you."

"I wasn't really conscious for most of that, anyway we're together now. We'll stop the Collector's just like we stopped Saren."

"Damn straight we will." Shepard paused "So, what do you think of the team so far?"

"I don't know them very well, it's nice to see some familiar faces though." She moved and sat on the sofas, Shepard joined her.

"Yeah, we just need Wrex, Liara and Kaidan and it'll be a full house." Shepard offered her a drink, she accepted.

"Liara was.." Ila took a sip of her drink, some sort of wine, it tasted sweet.

"Different? Yeah. It was weird hearing her speak her mother's words like that."

"_So_ Cerberus.." She stretched her legs out onto the table in front of her.

"I've heard it all. I don't like working with them any more than you, but they are the only ones doing anything about the Collector's. The council were bloody useless as were the Alliance. So it's up to us."

"I wasn't going to _say_ anything." She raised her hands in protest "Although..I am wondering where they're hiding all the Thorian creepers and Rachni..."

"Ha! Hopefully not on my ship."


	6. No words necessary

The call from the Illusive Man had come in earlier that day. A Turian patrol had crippled the Collector Ship, apparently the damage from the AA guns on Horizon, combined with Ila's rampage had damaged it enough for them to take it out. They were pulling up in the shuttle now, Shepard, Miranda and Ila. The hole they were entering via looked like the same one she had charged through to escape, back when it attacked Thendor. A shiver ran down her spine. She had to focus. They were here to get information on the Collector's, specifically the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from it, they needed to figure out a way to make sure that didn't happen to them.

"Charming place, looks like an insect hive don't you think?" Miranda commented.

They walked forward through the gloom, fog covered the floor, the air here was strange to breathe, it felt old. Everything was a shade of brown, the only lights were odd glowing pods on the ceilings and walls.

They found a _pile_ of human corpses, just lying out in the open, the stench alone made Ila gag.

"Why would the Collector's just leave a pile of bodies lying around?" Asked Miranda.

"Test subjects perhaps?" Ila suggested.

"There are worse things than death- like being a test subject for twisted aliens." Replied Shepard.

Ila was _almost_ grateful the collectors had killed her people quickly and not left them to suffer in this pit.

Shepard found a console and patched EDI through to it. There was a dead Collector in the pod in front of them. Four dead eyes staring up at them.

"Were they experimenting on their own?" Said Miranda.

EDI revealed something remarkable then, the Collectors were once Prothean.

"My god. The Protheans didn't vanish, they're just working for the Reapers now!" Shepard said.

The Prothean VI, Vigil, had told them about indoctrinated agents back on Ilos, it said they had been left to die once the Reapers had finished their harvest. But they must have found a use for them after all. EDI explained that their genetic code had been extensively re-written.

"No species should have to suffer through that" Ila said.

They were heading down a tunnel now, this place was too quiet. Where were the Collector's? Had they fled the ship? The more likely scenario being this was a trap. They had no choice but to press on though.

There were pods all over the ceiling, EDI informed them that there were no signs of life however. They began climbing up a steep incline when Joker spoke up on the comms "You gotta hear this Commander, on a hunch I had EDI compare this ship to the one that attacked the SR1."

"They are an exact match." Finished EDI.

"The same ship dogging me for two years? Way beyond coincidence."

The chamber they entered next was vast, pods covered every inch of wall.

"They're going to target Earth" Miranda deducted.

"Not if we stop them." Shepard said.

They found the control panel and Shepard set up the bridge between EDI and it. That's when things went badly. The console blacked out and Ila could hear footsteps around them.

"Shepard it was not a malfunction. This was a trap" EDI informed them.

The platform they were standing on jolted into the air, rotating as it did so. Ila grasped the wall and groaned as her stomach jumped into her throat.

EDI was unable to help them, someone else was in the system. They were on their own for the moment. The platform halted suddenly sending Ila toppling to the floor. Platform after platform appeared in front of them. Collectors and these strange hunched creatures attacked them. Shepard was using her new widow, a long sleek rifle that could one-shot most things. Miranda's biotics were impressive, she slammed the enemies down while Ila's claws cut through them effortlessly. EDI regained control, turned out the Illusive Man knew this was a trap but had sent them in any way. _Bastard_.

"The Collector ship is powering up" Joker warned.

They were running through the caverns now, back to the shuttle. Collector's were flying in from all angles. They were taking them out at incredible speed but more swarmed in. Occasionally some would glow gold and scream out "Assuming direct control" or "I must destroy you!" Shepard put a bullet through their skulls to shut them up.

They jumped down into a room filled with husks, Ila cut through them quickly. Then one of those spider creatures entered. She didn't know if it was the same one that had killed Vain and Adrian but it didn't matter. Her markings flared and she was on its back bringing her claws down on its metal hide, over and over. _What is that?_, she ripped out wires from inside it, _Mother, help me. _She clawed at more of it, even as it crashed to the floor dead. Shepard was pulling her off "Ila, we don't have time for this, we need to move NOW."

She was on her feet heading for the door. More husks awaited them on the other side. She tore through them too, Miranda and Shepard hot on her heels.

Another husk appeared then, alone. This one was shorter than the others by about a foot. Its grey skin was darker than the other husks too, pulled tight against its skinny frame, beneath the blue wires were the signs of white markings. The pointed ears and tail separated it from the other husks too, but it was the eyes that made Ila's hearts stop. Yellow eyes, _her eyes_.

She was vaguely aware of the pain in her knees as she hit the floor, of Shepard speaking behind her, but none of that mattered. _I haven't found Adrian's body yet._ Her Brother's voice echoed through her mind. She was eye level with it now, it moved towards her clumsily. She put out her arm, holding its body back as it tried to punch and claw at her meekly. It was moaning and groaning at her, its lips were black and cracked. Its skin dry and patchy. He no longer looked like her son. They had turned him into a monster.

The Collector ship was shuddering to life around them. They couldn't stay here. "I am so sorry" She whispered as she raised her other hand and put a claw through its temple. Its glowing yellow eyes blinked out and he collapsed into her arms. _Adrian._

She forced herself to stand up, lifting the lifeless body of her son with her. Step by step she walked to the exit, Miranda and Shepard clearing the way ahead. They made it back to the shuttle, veering into the Normandy sharply. Shepard told Joker to get them out of there, the Normandy dodged left and right before reaching FTL speeds.

Ila stayed in the shuttle, cradling Adrian, he looked so small. _My kind will wash over you, destroying everything you hold dear_. What had they done to him? Why were they doing this? _You exist because we allow it, you will die because we demand it__._

She forced herself to stand. She moved into the cargo bay, placing his cold body down on a blanket. She needed to bury him on Thendor. Her people believed in a Maker, who brought life and death, he was the Earth they walked on, the air they breathed, the water they drank. Her son needed to return home.

"Who was he?" Shepard said quietly from behind her.

"Adrian" She said, Shepard realising the truth of it before she clarified "My son."

"Ila..God. I had no idea..."

"I wasn't fast enough, wasn't _strong_ enough.." Her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"I am so sorry" Shepard was hugging her then, Ila sobbed into her shoulder.

"You've been grieving this entire time? For what it's worth, I'm sorry Ila" Miranda said.

"I didn't want to talk about it. Coming back to the Normandy" She pulled away from Shepard "It was like I never left. I could just pretend the last two years never happened." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

The Normandy was on its way to her home world now. Miranda had left to tell the crew, Shepard had left briefly to talk to the Illusive Man but was back now.

"You named him after me.." She said as they sat together.

"I wanted to honour you, somehow. You were the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and he was the second." She stroked her sons tangled hair.

"I can't even imagine how hard this has been for you." Ila rested her head against Shepard's shoulder, the smell of cinnamon comforting her some what. "What about his Father? Is he.." Shepard trailed off.

"He died first. His name was Vain. That creature killed him, incinerated him with its lasers, before I could even react. I tried to reach Adrian. He was alone and terrified, hiding among the trees. But _it_ found him." The words weren't hard to say any longer, not with her sons cold body in her arms.

"That's horrible." She was quiet for a time before she spoke again "I didn't even think to ask if you had a bond mate or a family. How fucking selfish is that? You were always so against it all, I guess I just assumed you disobeyed your parents or.."

"The day Kaidan and Joker came down was the day my Father arranged 'the choosing', the day I'd have to pick a mate. I was going to run away that morning so I went to collect the beacon. But then when they told me you were dead..I went back and I took out every single challenger. I was broken, bruised and bloody by the time Vain stepped forward. We fought for hours, neither willing to yield. Finally it ended with me on the floor unable to go on."

"Damn." Shepard's arm was around her neck, her hand lazily stroking her arm. "If you bonded then he must have known about everything?"

"He did, I told him before. To my dismay he accepted it. I expected him to refuse me, instead he told me he would help to put the pieces of my hearts back together. I grew fond of him, he was a good man and didn't deserve the death he got."

"We're at Thendor, how do you want to handle this?" Joker asked over the comm.

"I'll go down in a shuttle. My brother knows I'm coming."

"You sure you want to go alone?" Shepard asked.

"For now. I'd like you to meet them, I just don't think this would be the right time."

* * *

She landed her shuttle on the cliff top her parents visited every dawn. The Sun was setting behind the trees in front of her as she stepped out carrying Adrian. The welcoming party was larger than Ila thought it would be. Her parents, Vain's parents, her brother and his family and the clans Elder, Olnius were all waiting for her.

Vain's parents approached her first, their faces masked in shadow from the blinding Sun. She didn't need to see their faces to know the emotion written on them though. Their tails dragged along the dirt floor, their shoulders slumped, they were all grieving the loss of her little boy. She handed him to them. No words were spoken, what could they say? Vain and Adrian were dead, at least they could bury their grandson though.

"Darling, I am so sorry" Her mother said hugging her.

Her Father had hugged her too, and her brother and his family. Nobody said very much though.

Elder Olnius spoke then "Where do you want to bury him Ila?"

Ila knew exactly where she wanted to.

* * *

They buried Adrian in the forest, under the tree she had used to hide the beacon in. That beacon had given her hope, hope for a future, hope for happiness, Adrian had done the same for her the day he was born.

The forest here was wild, full of life and colour. Ila laid down some flowers, bright yellow ones. She would remember him for who he was, not what they turned him into.

Nehxis held her hand as they all spoke the old words. The words for the departed.

"I shall remain in hearts and minds  
Of loved ones that I knew,  
And in the rocks and hills and streams  
Because I love those, too.

So long as love and hope and dreams  
Abide in earth and sky,  
Weep not for me, though I be gone.  
I shall not really die."

* * *

There wasn't a cloud in the sky that night as she returned to the shuttle. The entire Galaxy visible from the cliff top, a bright purple seam, ripping through the darkness, bursting with colour. The stars twinkled high above her as a gentle breeze rustled through the trees behind her, she let out a breath of air, for the first time in a long time she felt at peace.

She had spoken with Elder Olnius after the burial.

_"The people are scared and frightened, they fear the monsters from the sky. These Reapers are coming? They want to take our world from us. Our home." _His wrinkly face was inches from hers, his eyes, huge pools of blue, staring intently at her "_They will not have her. _ _We will stand together, we will fight. Let them think we are weak and cowardly, let them think we are prey. In secret we will train an army. They will pay, they will suffer and they will know fear!"_

She would stop the Collector's and prepare for the Reapers. But first she had to make it look like her people wanted nothing to do with the Galaxy, or with her.

"Do it" She braced herself.

"Damn it Ila." Her brother complained as he drew his claws. He stabbed up, through both her hearts. She fell to the floor, blood spraying out of her mouth, his claws tearing across her face before she passed out.

* * *

**Author's note: Credit to Johnny Hathcock for his poem '****I Do Not Think My Song Will End'**


	7. Explanations

Her eyes opened slowly. She was in the med bay. Her hearts were beating again, thumping away steadily in her chest.

"You're awake" Shepard squeezed her hand.

"What-"

"You don't remember?"

"The Elder he.." She hated lying to Shepard but she had no choice. She didn't trust Cerberus. Maybe when they were alone she could show the truth to her. But it would have to wait. She needed it to look like her people were weak, an easy target. They needed every advantage they could get against the Reapers. Having a secret army of Thendorans seemed like a pretty big advantage to Ila.

"Sentenced you to death." Shepard finished. "Nehxis said you managed to escape, he dragged you to the shuttle. He was glowing white trying to heal you when he stepped out. He saved your life."

"He keeps doing that." She tried for a smile but her face was sore from his claws.

"Ila.."

"It's fine Shepard, I'm fine."

"It's _not_ fine."

"They blame me for the attack.."

"I would never have met you, never have defeated Sovereign if it weren't for you." Shepard was leaning against the bed next to her, her arms folded. "We had no choice but to stop Sovereign. Just like we have no choice but to stop the Collector's now. It is _not_ your fault."

She let out a sigh "I don't regret any of that. I just don't blame them for blaming me." She tried to sit up but a sharp pain tore through her lungs. "Where is Nexh?"

"In my quarters, resting. He's been out cold for a day or so. Is he going to be in trouble? Can he go back.."

"They don't know he helped. He'll be alright."

"Why did they sentence you to death? I don't understand." Shepard sat down on the bed across from her.

"For the good of the people, they said. I brought fire and death down upon them. Killing me was their way of showing that they want nothing to do with the Galaxy."

"So what, they're just going to pretend none of this exists?"

"I don't know, I guess so. They're just scared Shep."

* * *

Ila had drifted back to sleep for a time when the door slid open revealing her brother. His silvery skin glowing in the artificial lighting, the brightness of the lights made his hair even whiter. His big silver eyes stared down at her as they held hands.

"Feeling better?"

"I am. You?"

"Yeah. I can see why you like it on this ship so much, their beds are seriously comfortable." He smirked.

"Lucky bastard sleeping in Shepard's new bed before me." She joked.

"I highly recommend it." He winked at her.

"I guess this is my home now.." She may have left willingly, but she couldn't really return. She was technically banished, at least until the Reapers showed up.

_If they show up_. Her brother said in her mind.

Shepard entered the room then "Sorry to interrupt, we have a time sensitive mission that needs my urgent attention. We're heading to the Citadel now, I'll drop you home once I've dealt with this Nehx. I hope that's okay?"

"Should be. _I've always wanted to see the Citadel._" He said mockingly in Ila's voice. They all laughed at that.

* * *

The time sensitive mission was for Thane, his son had taken out an assassination contract on someone and they needed to stop him. Shepard and Thane were dealing with that now. So Ila had decided to show Nehx around the Citadel, the Presidium was their first stop.

"It's beautiful." He said "So calm and peaceful."

Garrus had interrupted them then "Ila, Nehxis. I-"

"Or it _would_ be.."

Ila cut off her brothers complaint."What's up?"

Garrus was pacing back and forth as he spoke "I need your help with something, It can't wait for Shepard. I need this done now."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Sidonis" He spat "I have information on him, someone called '_The Fade_' made him disappear. I need your help tracking them down."

She knew about Garrus' gang on Omega, Sidonis had sold them all out and his entire group had been slaughtered.

"Well, you've come to the right place, best hunters and trackers in the Galaxy right here." She smiled.

"You want me to tag along?" Her brother asked.

"If you're anything like your sister, I could use you." Replied Garrus.

They found 'The Fade' quickly, a Volus with two Krogan body guards. He was just a business front. Harkin was the one they were after. Ila had never met Harkin herself but she knew he was an ex- C-Sec officer with a serious drinking problem. He had nearly shat himself as Garrus, Ila and Nehxis showed up at the factory district he was hiding in.

They had fought through wave after wave of mercenaries and mechs. Ila had made sure to pass on all of her adaptations to her brother, his new armour looked gorgeous, new scales covered most of his body and strong silver plates lined his chest and arms, with vicious looking spikes on his shoulders. They were so close to Harkin she could practically smell the disgusting Human but two ATLAS mechs stood in their way. With Ila and Nehxis only good for hand to hand combat it was up to Garrus to whittle down their shields. With them finally down Ila had tackled one of them to the floor, bringing her claws down on the vulnerable robotic head. She looked up and saw her brother slashing at the other, its head exploded and it fell to the floor, he grinned back at her.

"Oh and I'm the adrenaline junkie?" She teased.

"Of course you are, I never said I wasn't too though."

They climbed the platforms, Ila and Nehxis taking the left, Garrus the right. Harkin was theirs, he had nowhere to run. They entered first, Harkin ran to the other door only to run straight into Garrus who threw him up against the wall "So, _Fade_...couldn't make yourself disappear, huh?"

Ila quickly realised why Shepard disliked Harkin so much. He was a pig of a man and an unhelpful one at that. Garrus had thrown him about and kicked him and he still wasn't giving anything up.

Ila stepped in then "Just give us what we need Harkin."

"I don't give out client information, it's bad for business."

Garrus had kicked him hard then, sending Harkin reeling, before bringing his foot down to rest on his neck. "Do you know what else is bad for business?" He pressed down harder with his foot "A broken neck."

_Maker_. This was not the Garrus she remembered.

"Take it easy Garrus" Her brother prompted.

Harkin finally agreed to arrange a meeting. At the Orbital Lounge, in the middle of the day.

"So, if our business is done...I'll be going" Harkin pointed towards the door.

Garrus grabbed him around the neck "I don't think so. You're a criminal now, Harkin."

"So what..you're just going to kill me? That's not your style, Garrus" Ila wasn't so sure, she had never seen the Turian in such a blood lust.

Garrus let go "Kill you? No. But I don't mind slowing you down a little" He aimed his gun at Harkin's leg, Nehxis grabbed his arm, the bullet fired into the air.

"You don't need to shoot him. He's not worth it" Her brother said.

Garrus pulled his arm free of his grip, clearly annoyed. "I guess it's your lucky day."

"Yeah, I hope we can do this again _real_ soon" Harkin replied. _Idiot_.

Garrus head butted him. Harkin fell to the floor in agony.

"I didn't shoot him" Garrus quipped as they left.

They were pulling up above the Orbital lounge in the sky cab, Ila was sitting next to Garrus. "Harkin is a bloody menace, we shouldn't have just let him go. He deserved to be punished."

"You punished him enough Garrus." Ila said.

"You don't think he deserved it?"

"It's just not like you.."

"If someone betrayed you, can you honestly say you wouldn't do anything to hunt them down?"

"Garrus my own people just betrayed me." The lie was getting easier to tell. "You don't let it change who you are, don't become like them."

"I would have said the same thing, before it happened to me."

"I get it, I do, but do you really want to kill him?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not you."

"This isn't you either Garrus."

"Really? I've always hated injustice. The thought that Sidonis could get away with this.." He faced her "Why should he go on living when ten good men lie in unmarked graves? I'm sorry Ila. Words aren't going to solve this problem."

Garrus went to set up. Ila wasn't really sure if Sidonis would believe that Harkin had not one but _two_ Thendorans working for him..but it was worth a try.

"Are we really going to let him kill this guy?" Nehx asked beside her.

"I don't know. He needs closure. This thing is eating away at him. If a bullet fixes it, then maybe. Stopping the Collector's is the only thing that matters, we need Garrus to have a clear head. That must be him there." Sidonis was sat on a bench, wearing a bright blue and yellow outfit, she waved him over.

Ila talked with Sidonis, she was tempted to let Garrus shoot him when he said he let those men die to save his own skin, but her brother had held his ground and kept talking.

"Food has no taste, I don't sleep, every time I close my eyes I see their faces. I'm already a dead man. Some days I just want it to be over." Sidonis said.

"Just give me the chance" Garrus said over the comm.

Ila had to agree with her brother, killing him wouldn't solve anything. "He's already dead Garrus. Walking around with that much guilt, I know the feeling well. He's been punished enough."

"No, he still has his life."

"He's not alive Garrus, there's nothing left to kill." Her brother added.

"My men...they deserved better. Tell him to go."

"He's giving you a second chance Sidonis, don't waste it." Ila said.

* * *

Afterwards Garrus wasn't sure if he made the right call or not, Ila had told him to give it time, to trust his instincts, there was still good in Sidonis, he regretted his actions.

They were planning on heading back to the Normandy but... "Hey Garrus, you never did see what a drunk Thendoran looks like."

"Huh, that's true. But I'm not sure if I'm up for.."

"We could all use a drink, come on." She dragged them towards the nearest bar.

"Ila..is this really a good idea?" Her brother questioned.

"You go back to Thendor soon. This might be my only chance to see you drunk Nehx, I'm not wasting this opportunity."

They decided to head over to Dark Star. Ila hadn't been there before. The club was pretty quiet, being the middle of the day and all. The bar took up the middle of the room, and people were dancing around the sides, Asari and Turians mostly, a few humans by the opposite wall.

* * *

"Keep the drinks coming" Ila told the Turian at the bar as he handed them yet another round of drinks. Her brother took two shots for every one Garrus did and it was starting to show, his movements were a little more clumsy, his speech beginning to slur. He hiccupped loudly from downing a pint of pink liquid that Ila didn't even know the name of. They hit the dance floor. Three young Asari soon joined them, the blue and purple ladies were all over her and Nehx. Ila broke off from the group as a C-Sec officer walked past, she asked him to give a message to Shepard, inviting her to join them. They had been gone a while and she didn't want Shep to worry.

Her brother was now lifting two Asari into the air at the same time and spinning them around, they were squealing with joy as he did so. Ila started dancing with Garrus, her hands resting on his shoulders, his on her hips "Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Hm, surprisingly yes. Thank you for dragging me out."

"Someone needed to stop you from calibrating that damn gun." She teased.

"Guuuysss" Her brother stumbled over to them, Garrus grabbed his arm to keep him standing. "These _beau_-tiful laadies say we should go to Silver-what was it? oh yeah, Silversun."

"Alright, let's go." Garrus agreed.

"Two seconds." Ila ran to the bartender "Hi, if a red-haired human comes in here looking for us could you redirect her to Silversun?"

They got some odd looks as they drunkenly ran through the wards. Two of the Asari had their arms linked through her brothers arms, another walked in front leading the way.

The Silversun strip was huge, they headed for the fancy Casino. Once inside they ordered more drinks. Ila could feel the alcohol in her system, she felt bubbly and could not stop smiling. Her brother was on the dance floor, right in the centre, with everyone cheering him on as he danced. Ila wondered if Silla, his bond mate was seeing all this. That made her laugh, he looked ridiculous after all. He started head-banging, his long white hair a tangled mess, swooshing up and down. She had never seen her brother so care-free. He was normally the responsible well-behaved one, it was nice to see him let go of all that tension and just be himself. Ila joined him on the dance floor. They were so in sync, dipping and spinning in unison. The crowd loved them.

They had left the Silversun strip, gone to Flux and then Purgatory and everywhere in between. Ila was a little hazy on the details, the night was a blur of drink and dance.

She was dancing with Garrus in Purgatory, the alcohol making the room spin, that's when she had seen three Shepard's enter. The fog in Ila's mind cleared immediately at the sight of her. She was wearing a little black skin-tight dress and red heels that matched her hair. Ila's entire body tingled. _Damn_

"Mind if I cut in?" Shepard said. Garrus stepped to the side.

"_Shepard_" Ila whispered as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You were almost harder to track down than Saren." _Shit_. Ila had stopped leaving messages with bartenders after the casino. So Shepard must have tracked her down somehow.. "The messages left at Dark Star and Silversun were easy to follow. After Flux though I had to follow the carnage instead."

"Carnage?"

"The sky car in the Presidium lake, the smashed up liquor store, a very unhappy Turian with vomit all over his C-Sec uniform..Ring any bells?" It all came flooding back to her. They had surfed on the sky cabs, racing them through the Presidium, her brother had fallen off of his and onto Ila's and it ended up in the drink. Her brother had trashed the liquor store accidentally, his tail swiping clumsily against the glass bottles, before stumbling into a shelf and trashing the entire store. She remembered apologising to the Salarian owner but C-Sec had arrived and that's when her brother threw up on the Turian. _Maker. _

"Uhhhh. I can explain..."

Ila had apologised over and over and explained about Garrus and Sidonis, but Shepard stood in front of her, arms folded, a frown marring her brow "Ila I need everyone at their best to stop the Collector's.."

"I know, I'm sorry I thought this would help..I was wrong. We took it too far...Please don't be mad." She begged.

Shepard burst out laughing. "Christ Ila, you're so easy to fuck with when you're drunk." She grinned at her.

Ila playfully hit Shepard's shoulder "I thought you were mad at me!"

"C-Sec isn't happy but Bailey will let you off, they caught Harkin thanks to you." She shrugged "And I already paid the Salarian for the damages, I just wanted to see you squirm." She winked at her.

They found Garrus and Nehxis and headed back to the Normandy. Shepard decided to bunk with Ila in the cargo bay, allowing her brother to have the bed in Shepard's room. They were curled up together on Ila's cot, sharing a thick blanket, facing each other. Shepard smelt like cinnamon again, she had missed that smell. She'd missed everything about Shepard, a part of her still couldn't believe she was here, _alive_.

"What are you thinking about?" Shepard asked.

"You."

"Oh" Shepard's cheeks flushed.

"I was thinking about how much I missed you, everything about you" She lifted her hand up to move a strand of the humans hair back. "I missed your hair, your eyes, your laugh, your nose.." She gave it a gentle kiss "Your soft lips.." She kissed those too. Their tongues danced lazily together, twisting and licking and tasting. She was so sweet, so intoxicating. Shepard was still wearing that little black dress. Ila begun kissing her neck and jaw. Shepard moaned. "Your supple breasts.." Ila teased her nipples through her dress, moving to suck one of them through the material, Shepard gasped. She kissed her again for a while, they were gentle kisses, full of love, Ila pulled back "Don't leave me again." She whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

They fell asleep still cuddled up, Ila always slept soundly when she was with Shepard. No nightmares, or worries, just a peaceful slumber.


	8. Sky high

"Heh, so who's stronger? You or your brother?" Grunt was asking.

They were all sat having breakfast together, Gardner had cooked up a full English, as well as some Dextro equivalent for Tali and Garrus. Her brother was sat opposite her, he had barely touched his food, still feeling the effects of the alcohol from the night before. Ila had no doubt in her mind that her brother was stronger than her, he was a skilled warrior, whereas Ila's specialities lied in stealth, speed and tracking. She was a hunter. But Ila had received a lot of combat training since leaving Thendor and her brother _was_ hungover..

"Definitely me." Ila bragged.

"You are not." He countered.

"Hehehe, only one way to settle this." Grunt said as he smashed his hands together.

"Are the glow sticks gunna fight?" Asked Jack.

Ila was pouting at her brother, her big yellow eyes wide, pupils dilated.

He groaned and shook his head. "Fine." He put his hands in the air, relenting. "I'm still going to beat you, even with a hangover." He taunted.

* * *

They were all down in the cargo bay. Every single crew member was watching, even Daniels and Connolly from engineering had come out to see the show.

They circled each other, her brother's white hair was swept to one side, he had dark rings under his silver eyes, making him look older than he was. Despite the hangover though, he moved gracefully. Her claws were stretched out before her, ready to fight. He was taller and stronger than Ila and she had nowhere to hide and pounce from. This would be a straight up fight, they'd even turned off their psychic link temporarily. She had one advantage though, she was smarter.

Their audience cheered and taunted them. He charged first. She danced to the side, claws just missing her hip. She spun around and blocked as he brought his claws down on her. He was attacking hard and fast but she kept blocking or dodging. He came at her again, he anticipated her dodge and kicked her hard. He lunged for her but she rolled left then kicked out, nearly knocking him down. She was back on her feet, his claws swiping inches from her face, she leaped out-of-the-way, waiting for him to strike again. _Tire him out_.

"I know what you're doing." He commented as he jabbed at her chest again, his claws bounced off her armour.

"Is that so?" She said innocently as she ducked under his kick.

"You want to tire me out." He came at her again.

She smiled sweetly at him instead of dodging like he expected she lent back on her tail and kicked him with both feet hard in the chest. He went flying backwards. _Distract and surprise._ She was on him before he could stand again, claws at his neck "I win" she grinned.

He groaned "Unfair."

"Shit, she got you good." Jack said.

"Seems appropriate, no? She is _gold_ after all" Miranda added.

"I'm sure there's a silver linings joke here somewhere." Jacob joked.

* * *

They were orbiting Thendor now. The fun was over. She wouldn't see her brother again until the Reapers arrived.

_If they arrive_. He prompted. They both knew that was a fool's hope though.

Shepard drove the shuttle down into the old clearing, it was the dead of night so her people would be fast asleep. They walked for a while, Ila and her brother's markings lighting their way in the dark gloom of the forest floor. They reached the big tree, Adrian's tree.

"This is the place, we buried him here." She explained to Shepard.

Shepard placed down some fresh flowers, a plant that glows in the dark, so that his grave would never be devoid of colour. All three of them held hands for a while in the peaceful calm of the forest.

"Your planet is beautiful, even in the dark."

"I wish you could see it during the day, just as Ilan, our Sun, rises over the ocean, its warmth spreading through the murky gloom of morning."

"That sounds beautiful." Shepard turned to look at her, cupping her face "I'm sorry, it isn't fair that they banished you."

That lie again. "Turn off your comms."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me, your omni tool too. All technology, turn it off."

Shepard looked perplexed but did as she asked.

"You sure Ila?" Her brother asked.

"I'm sure"

"Sure of what?"

"I need to show you the truth." She placed both of her hands over Shepard's temples. She showed her everything. Her arrival carrying Adrian on the cliff top, the burial, Elder Olnius' speech afterwards, her brother stabbing her. She removed her hands, Shepard fell to her knees. "You okay?"

Shepard looked up at her "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She pinched her nose.

She helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Ila, I'm just glad they didn't sentence you to death!" She hugged her, then she turned to her brother and said "You're a damn good actor Nehx."

"I'm always covering for Ila's little _adventures_" Her brother smiled.

Shepard ran a hand through her hair "Elder Olnius' plan will it really work? Will your people agree to this?"

"They'll fight. It's what we were born to do." Ila said.

"I'll make sure they're ready." Her brother added.

"Technically we shouldn't linger here.." Ila said.

"I'm sensing a 'but'" Said Nehxis.

"Shepard, would you like to meet my family?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on."

They were approaching the cliff top as the run rose, rays of light cut through the trees, warming their skin. The sunlight touched some nearby flowers, their petals opened out, a flood of colour bursting forth. The dark leaves of the night changed to bright greens, purples and blues, the night dew glistening in the dawnlight. Insects hummed around them, their buzzing drowned out temporarily by the songs of birds high in the trees. Shepard gasped at the beauty of it all.

Her parents were sat on the cliff, heads lowered in prayer, but they turned as Ila, Nehxis and Shepard approached.

"Drano, Midi, this is Adriana Shepard." She bowed to them, Shepard followed suit. Ila had told her parents about Shepard being alive again, or rather her parents had seen it all with their sensory ability when she came back to bury Adrian. She wasn't sure how they'd react to actually meeting the Human though.

"Ah so you're the one my daughter keeps running off with." Her Mother said.

"I- Err yes Ma'am. Sorry about that.." Shepard said.

"Nonsense. Let me look at you child." Her Mother reached out and touched her face, her turquoise hands tilting her head left then right, she smiled. "I can see why my daughter likes you so much." Shepard rubbed the back of her neck and let out a nervous laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you child."

Her Father stepped forward, he put his hand out, Shepard shook it, his huge oaken hands dwarfed Shepard's dainty white ones. "Valen'Bhen" He said before kissing Shepard's hand. Shepard looked to Ila for an explanation but Ila just smiled. "Make sure she comes back to us." He said.

"I will" Shepard promised.

Ila hugged her Mother and then her Father "Thank you Drano." She said in his ear as they embraced.

"I don't like the danger you are putting yourself in, this suicide mission does not sound healthy. But I know you too well. There's no stopping you now. So be safe. In the mean time, I will help you brother train the clans. We will be ready." He said to her.

"I will and Thank you."

They left her parents to continue their prayers, Ila wanted to show Shepard as much of her world as possible without raising too much suspicion from the Normandy crew.

"What does Valen'Bhen mean?" Shepard questioned.

"It roughly translates to _I __approve_." Ila explained.

"Oh"

"It means he likes you Shepard, he approves of Ila's choices." Her brother added.

"Come on, Camp's this way." Ila cut in.

Their camp was the same as it always looked. A fire in the centre, the tall canopies above keeping out the rain. The 60 or so members of her clan had all turned to face them as they approached. A sea of eyes, green, blue, brown, red, purple, staring right at them. She introduced Shepard to them. Explained that she was one of the good sky people, helping Ila to hunt down those who had attacked Thendor. They were cautious at first. Ehlga was the first to come running over, she was nearly as tall as Shepard. She touched the humans hair, fascinated by the colour. More came over, they were so curious, asking her a million different questions.

When her parents returned from their prayers, Ila said her farewells to them and her brother, telling him she would miss him, he had simply replied that he would be in her thoughts. Reminding her of the earlier time he spoke those words just before she head learned of Shepard's death. How very different things were now.

"So I guess we have to go back now?" Shepard asked as they walked through the trees hand in hand.

"Not quite" Ila smiled and pulled her along faster.

They were out in the plains now, the tall purple grasses were still scorched in places from the lasers, but most of it was starting to recover. Ila cupped her hands and let out a loud call. She heard his returning call first, then the beating of his wings before she saw the black shadow that was Zyur breaking through the clouds above. She grinned up at the wyvern.

"Holy shit" Shepard said next to her as Zyur landed, his huge blue eyes shinning brightly against his black armoured skin.

Ila approached him, and stroked his scaled head, he purred against her hand. "It's good to see you too." Wyverns only ever had one rider and yet he had saved her life, catching her after Maya died. With Vain dead he was hers now she supposed. She kissed his nose "Let's fly." She jumped on his back and held out her hand for Shepard. The human didn't even hesitate.

Zyur jumped up into the air, his huge wings blowing the purples grasses below as he climbed through the sky. They tore through the air, higher and higher then they dived back down. Shepard lifted her arms and let out a long "Wooooo" as they cut through the thick clouds, they swerved left to avoid the peak of a snow tipped mountain. They dropped down through valleys and followed a river, the animals below scattered as they flew past them. They followed the meandering river for a time before it ended in a waterfall which they swooped down, Zyur flipped over so their hands could touch the rushing water. Then they were upright again, gliding out into the Dark Forest, it wasn't scary or full of monsters like in her nightmares though, it was humming with life as they rushed through it. They headed East over the endless grass sea and out onto the rocky shores beyond, they flew low over the wild ocean before turning back and flying above the Eastern cloud forests.

To soon Zyur was lowering gently into the clearing, landing next to the shuttle. "Good boy" She said as she hopped down from him and helped Shepard do the same. She petted him again "This is goodbye buddy." The wyvern moaned at that, nuzzling her face trying to get her to stay. "Go, be free." She said pushing him to fly again. He flapped his wings and lifted up into the sky as he cleared the trees he let out a huge roar before flying up into the clouds and out of sight.

Shepard clasped her hand "Thank you for today."

Ila nodded "Time to go back to reality."


	9. Desire

**Author's note: This fic is rated M for a reason, this chapter being one of those reasons ;)**

* * *

It had been a while since Ila had been out on a mission. Shepard had gathered such a large crew, she often rotated who she took with her. In the time since Nehxis had returned home Shepard had completed a lot of missions, mostly N7 stuff, there had been a Geth climate change device, several bombs and crashing ships, she'd also helped Jacob with his long-lost Father who'd gone insane on some planet and not allowed the distress beacon to be activated for years. Shepard had also gone to Tuchunka, where she met Wrex again, fought a Thresher Maw for Grunt's rite of passage into Clan Urdnot and killed dozens of Krogan to stop them using one of Mordin's old STG friends, Maelon from curing the genophage, only for them to find out he was their voluntarily. Shepard ended up saving the data despite its unethical origins.

So Ila was getting pretty restless just sat around the Normandy, she had been dragged into a Skillian Five game with Zaeed, Jack and Kasumi, who were far too good at 'poker faces' for Ila's liking.

"_You have to control your tells sweetheart_" Zaeed had explained.

_"My tells_?" Ila had asked.

"_Your ears flick when you have a good hand and your tail twitches when you have a bad one_" Kasumi said.

"_You gotta learn to hide them, otherwise you'll never win shit._" Jack had added helpfully.

Ila had tried but she always lost. She was certain they were cheating somehow. But she would have preferred that to the hell she was in now. Ila's feet were sore from the ridiculously high-heeled shoes she had donned. They belonged to Miranda, but she was borrowing them. She felt clumsy dancing with the Asari as the music vibrated through her. Ila was wearing a dress too. A tightly fitted dark blue one, tied in gold at her neck, her back on show. She felt more vulnerable in this than she ever was in her usual naked form. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a fancy braid, exposing her neck. She was certain she looked ridiculous but she let the music flow through her, she needed to look sexy, enticing and irresistible to an Ardat-Yakshi.

Shepard had come to Omega to track down Samara's fugitive, it was her own daughter, Morinth, that they were hunting. Asari had a genetic disorder among the pure-bred of their people, causing the inflicted to kill those they mate with. All three of Samara's children were cursed with the defect. The third had fled instead of going peacefully to the monastery. Ila had been on Omega stretching her legs when she bumped into Shepard, upon hearing about her plans Ila had insisted that she be the one to draw out Morinth. If something were to go wrong Ila would have a better chance at handling the Ardat-Yakshi. But Shepard being Shepard had turned it into a damn competition. So Ila was doing everything she could to look sexy and daring but was failing badly. She could see Shepard over at the bar getting everyone a round of drinks, the human was wearing that tight little black dress again, her hips swaying as she cheered for everyone to drink up. Ila didn't stand a chance.

She stumbled over to a human who asked for her help, his girlfriend was in trouble. So Ila agreed to slip a couple of code words into her conversation with her. After saying 'Terminal' and 'Eternity' the woman got the message and quickly left.

Ila couldn't see Shepard any longer so she walked around the perimeter of the bar. The place was packed and the music loud. That's when she saw Shepard sat with an Asari. _Damn_. She had drawn Morinth's attention it seemed.

"Great, I wore fucking heels for nothing." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh baby, they were not for nothing." A Turian grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her. She pushed him hard, knocking him on his ass.

"Well they sure as hell weren't for you either." She spat before stepping over him.

She was about to leave when a voice spoke up next to her "My name is Morinth. I've been watching you. You're the most interesting person in this place. I've got a booth over here in the shadows. Why don't you come sit with me?"

Ila glanced around and saw Shepard back at the bar, she must have failed to keep Morinth interested after sitting with her. Ila smiled at the Asari and followed her to the booth.

The Asari wore dark clothes to match her black lips. Her skin was a vibrant blue, Ila had to admit she was a stunning creature.

"Some nights I come here and there's no one interesting to talk to, sometimes there's just one person." The Asari was saying. "Tonight, it's you. Why is that?"

Ila had been filled in on Morinth's 'interests'. So Ila responded accordingly. "I'm unique."

"Are you?"

She discussed art and music with her, the Asari remained talkative so Ila changed the subject to travel. "I've travelled the stars, I love the danger, fighting and bloodshed." She leaned forward and licked her lips "Nothing feels better than the rush of battle."

"I can think of a few things better." She smiled "Wanna get out of here? My apartment is nearby."

Ila walked at her side, her hearts were thrumming in her chest. Their plan had worked she was luring the Ardat-Yakshi into their trap. She hoped Shepard and Samara were close by.

Morinth's apartment was surprisingly well furnished, it looked like she had settled in nicely despite being on the run so much from her Mother. Ila joined her on the sofa. The Asari was talking about the music "I can still hear the bass, like the drums of a great hunt."

Morinth moved over to her and slid down onto her lap. Her eyes were mesmerizing. "Look into my eyes and tell me you want me. Tell me you'd kill for me. Anything I want" Ila couldn't stop staring at her eyes. Her huge dark eyes, endless black pools, she was drowning in them.

She tried to fight the words but said them anyway. "I want you, I'd kill for you, anything you want."

Morinth had kissed her then, hard on the lips, Ila was drawn in completely. She wanted this. She couldn't resist. Morinth straddled her, deepening their kiss. Ila's hands were clawing at the Asari's back, desperate for more contact. Her entire body hummed, her markings flared as the Asari pulled her in further. The sound of the door behind them interrupted their embrace. The spell broke. Samara entered glowing blue "Morinth!" She blasted her daughter against the window, cracking the glass. Ila was gasping for air, she could still taste the Asari in her mouth.

"Mother" She said. Shepard was at Ila's side moving her away from the battling Asari.

Samara hit her again, throwing her head back against the window "Do not call me that."

"I can't choose to stop being your daughter, _Mother_!" Morinth let out a huge blast of biotic energy then, sending them flying backwards. Samara and Morinth were both shouting at each other, glowing blue and flinging furniture about. They both fired an attack, a huge orb of energy collided and slowly grew and grew at the centre of them. "I am the genetic destiny of the Asari. But they are not ready to reveal this so I must die."

"You are a disease to be purged, nothing more" Her Mother replied.

"I'm as strong as she is, let me join you" Morinth tried to persuade Shepard.

Shepard bent Morinth's arm back "End of the line Morinth."

Samara hit her with another attack, sending her daughter flying across the room, before Samara approached and grabbed her around the neck "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess" She brought her glowing hand down hard on her head. Killing her.

"I am ready to leave this place and get on with my life."

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard what do you think I will say? What can I say? I just killed the bravest and smartest of my daughters. There are no words."

They walked back to the Normandy in silence.

* * *

"Wait here" Shepard had said before she disappeared into the elevator with Samara. So Ila had waited.

"You look very nice you know Ila." Kelly said breaking the silence.

"Oh, thanks. The braid is nice, thank you for doing it for me."

"Oh that was my pleasure. It suits you." She smiled at her.

Shepard had popped her head out of the elevator again then, pulling her in before the doors closed again.

"I want to rip that dress off of you." Shepard growled into her ear, Ila's breath hitched.

"Oh really? Ila smirked.

"Mmmm" She hummed as they ascended in the elevator.

"But I spent so long getting ready!" She said dramatically. "I think I'll keep it on a little while longer, it's actually not so bad, it's surprisingly _flexible_" She bent over, fingers touching the floor, her bum in the air. Shepard moaned. Ila stood up straight again ad they exited the elevator and walked into Shepard's quarters.

Shepard pushed Ila up against the fish tank. "I want to run my hands through your hair too."

"And ruin the beautiful braid? Kelly spent so long on that. No, no that needs to be left alone too I fear."

Shepard bit her lip, her cheeks were flushed and her breath was hot against Ila's neck. "I want to kiss you Ila, _everywhere_."

Ila's entire body tingled, blood rushing to the heat between her legs. Her breathing ragged. Shepard was pressed against her, the thin material of her black dress revealing hard nipples beneath. "You'll ruin my make-up, we can't-" Shepard cut her off, her mouth closing around hers, her tongue darting into her mouth. Shepard's hands were in her hair, undoing the braid roughly. Ila unzipped Shepard's dress, dropping it to the floor. Her skin contrasted brightly with the black thong and heels she was now left in. Shepard was just as she remembered. Her beautiful freckled chest, face and arms. The scar on her shoulder from the Rachni attack, long red hair falling gently around her face. Her dark pink nipples, hard and begging to be touched. Shepard was tearing at Ila's dress now. She wasn't joking about wanting to rip it off, she tore the front of the dress, revealing Ila's soft golden skin below.

They were kissing passionately almost desperately so. Ila hit the bed hard, Shepard on top of her. Ila could smell her own arousal and Shepard's. It had been so long. Shepard was kissing and biting her neck, Ila ran her hands through her soft red hair as the human trailed kisses down Ila's markings, to her belly, so close to her burning desire, but she moved to Ila's thigh instead, licking slowly before blowing gently, sending shivers through Ila's sensitive form. Finally Shepard was licking her slit, tongue darting out quickly, teasing her. "Seeing Morinth on top of you like that.._kissing _you." Shepard growled.

"I didn't think you were the jealous type, _Commander_" She said the last part an octave higher as Shepard licked her again. She spread her legs wider, giving the human better access, she obliged, her tongue moving inside of her, Ila moaned loudly, her markings began to glow in time to Shepard's onslaught.

"I'm very protective of my own" Shepard hummed from between her legs making Ila tremble. She was glowing, the desire overwhelming, blacking everything else out. Shepard's fingers were inside her, curling, before pounding in and out, in and out and curling again. Ila's hips moved in time, her back arched. Shepard's tongue continued licking, kissing and sucking, occasionally she grazed her teeth across her burning flesh, sending fire through her body. The pressure built, Ila cried out as it finally exploded through her, she thrashed from side to side, quivering from the intensity. Shepard continued finger-fucking her, Ila's whole body sent into spasm. Another orgasm tore through her, wave after wave, she was dripping with desire but Shepard licked it up and continued pleasuring her. "I love watching you cum." Shepard's voice vibrated against her, sending another wave of pleasure through her

"Mmmm" was all Ila could manage.

Satisfied that Ila had been well fucked, Shepard moved and snuggled up next to her.

"My turn" Ila said as she managed to sit up. "Roll onto your back." She commanded, Shepard obeyed. Shepard's back was just as beautiful as her front, the curve of her spine, her plump little ass, her perfect hips. Ila rubbed her hands together, she felt the familiar tingle as they adapted to her needs, a light oil forming on the surface of her skin. She began to massage Shepard's shoulders, the human letting out a contented moan as she relaxed into her touch. Her hands moved in circles, her thumbs rubbing away the knots. She moved her hands up Shepard's sides and down her back, her skin glistened from the oil.

"Sit up" Shepard did so. Ila moved to sit behind her, hands snaking around to massage her heavy breasts. Shepard groaned with pleasure as Ila twisted her nipples and massaged the soft white flesh. She touched her stomach and thighs next, coating them in oil. She nuzzled her earlobe and kissed her neck. Ila moved one of her hands down between the humans legs. She was dripping wet, Ila parted her lips and rubbed her swollen clit. Shepard's head fell backwards as she moaned loudly. Ila's other hand massaged her breasts again, tugging on her nipples. Her long fingers entered her, curling and massaging the sweet spot within. Shepard moved her hips, desperate for more friction. Ila increased the pace of her fingers, pulling them out occasionally to rub at her clit. Shepard was trembling now, her breath hard and fast, Ila could feel her beating heart beneath her hand as she played with her breasts.

She removed her fingers from her folds and lifted them to the humans mouth "Suck" Shepard gasped but opened her mouth, Ila put a finger inside, Shepard licked and sucked her finger before giving it a gentle nip, making Ila growl. "Lie down again, ass in the air this time." Shepard raised an eyebrow at her before moving. Ila was kissing her way down her spine now, her hands cupping her ass, massaging the firm flesh. "Spread your legs more." She did so. Ila's fingers were inside her again, moving in and out, then circling her clit before moving back in, occasionally she curled her fingers, rubbing that sensitive spot inside. Shepard was grabbing the sheets, rocking back and forth. Ila bit her ass, causing Shepard to shudder. Then she moved her mouth down between her cheeks to the sweet pink rim. Her tongue shot out quickly, licking the forbidden entrance, Shepard gasped out, her whole body shaking. Ila continued the rhythmic movement of her fingers, her spare hand tugging and pinching her nipples. Her mouth sucked and licked her tight pucker. Shepard cried out, her orgasm tearing through her in waves, her legs buckled and she buried her head in the pillow. Her body was still trembling as Ila kissed her way up her spine.

She laid down next to her. "You said you were protective of your own?"

"Mmmm, very." Shepard turned to face her then, her cheeks still flushed.

"So am I." Ila said before kissing Shepard gently on the forehead.

Shepard merely nodded and smiled up at her before falling asleep.


	10. Not alone

"He loved you Tali, he might have had a funny way of showing it, but everything he did, he did for you." Ila said.

They were all sat around the crew deck table, drinking. They had all just returned from Tali's trial in front of the Admiralty board of the Migrant Fleet. Those bastards had accused Tali of treason and were ready to exile her, Shepard had brought Ila and Garrus along too, to help speak for Tali's character and heroic actions during their fight against Saren and the Geth. Half way through discussions the Quarians revealed that Tali's Father might be dead along with everyone on board his ship.

Furious, they had flown straight to the Alarei to look for her Father. Geth had been everywhere. Ila had never seen Tali fight so aggressively. She had charged forward with her shotgun and her attack drone, Chitika, blasting through the Geth at incredible speeds. Ila and Garrus stayed close to her, with Shepard at their six, sniping and sabotaging anything that got too close. They had found her Father, lifeless and cold. Shepard had hugged her close as Tali sobbed into her chest. Her Father had worked in secret, bringing the Geth online, to do weapons tests. He had done it all so that one day he could build a house for Tali on their lost home world, Rannoch. Shepard had 'persuaded' the admiralty board not to exile Tali, without disgracing her Father. Ila had never seen Shepard shout at someone like that, the Admirals had actually recoiled from her words.

"I know, I just wish- I don't know." Tali replied shaking her head.

"Do you think your people will try to take back Rannoch?" Shepard asked.

"It's not a good idea. We've all seen how strong the Geth are." Garrus said as he sipped a dextro drink.

Tali's fingers were tapping on the table "None of you know what it's like, not having a home, a _real_ home."

Ila was going to mention not being able to go back to Thendor when Shepard spoke up instead.

"I lost my home when I was 16 years old." Shepard said quietly from Ila's side. "I haven't been back since."

"_Keelah. _Sorry Shepard_. _You never talk about Mindoir.." Tali said.

"It's fine. Just the memories were too painful."

"What happened exactly?" Questioned Garrus.

Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists. "I was eating breakfast with my parents. I always loved my mum's cooking, that morning it was bacon pancakes. It was just a normal day, with the sun shining brightly outside." She took a deep breath, Ila gave her hand a squeeze and Shepard smiled at her. "I remember there was classical music playing on the radio. The woman's voice was so beautiful, but her high notes changed to screams, then to gunfire. Batarian's tore through the front door, my Father shot at them with his rifle, while my mother and me hid in the kitchen. I was so scared," She paused, swallowing hard. "I watched as they blew my father's brains out all over the wall. My mother grabbed a knife and told me to run as she stabbed one of them in the eye. I was frozen in fear and she screamed at me _'Run Adi! Run'_. But I just stood there, useless as the Batarian grabbed her and shot up through her chest. There was a scream, it might have been mine. I watched as the life left her eyes and she slumped to the floor. My knees buckled and I nearly fell down, but I forced myself to move, to get away. Our fields were on fire outside. The sun was no longer shinning, thick smoke filled the air, suffocating me but I kept running. Away from the blood and screams. Away from the fire and smoke. The Alliance found me a few days later, caked in mud and close to death."

Ila had only seen flashes of Shepard's memories from that day, hearing her tell the story to them now was heartbreaking. Shepard's eyes took on such a haunted look when she talked about her past. A look Ila knew all too well now.

"Damn, that's horrible." Said Garrus.

"Shepard, I'm so sorry." Tali said.

"It's hard Tali. Losing the people you love, not having anywhere to call home." Shepard said, reaching out to hold Tali's hand. "But we are all here for you."

* * *

Shepard had invited Tali out for this next mission but she chose to stay down in the engine room. There wasn't much they could do for her except be a friend to her, so Shepard was taking her usual team of Ila and Garrus. They needed to get the Reaper IFF from a derelict Reaper so that they could enter and hopefully return through the Omega 4 relay.

The Normandy rocked around as they approached the derelict Reaper, unsettling Ila's stomach."I knew eating breakfast was a bad idea." She complained.

"At least it's not as bad as the Mako.." Garrus said, amused. "You'd always turn this sickly shade of green.."

"And you would always make jokes about me not _adapting_ to it yet."

"The good old times, eh?" Suddenly the turbulence stopped. "Hm, eye of the storm?" That did not make Ila feel any better.

Shepard came out of the cockpit then and they entered the air lock.

A dead body was on the floor in front of them as they stepped out. One of the Cerberus researchers, his blood had an unusual taint to it, something other than the metallic smell normal to human blood. "He smells wrong" Ila commented.

The facility was eerily quiet. Shepard played a few recordings, the Reaper had affected the crew. "Were they being indoctrinated?"

"Maybe, can a dead Reaper still do that though?" Garrus replied.

"Well the things mass effect fields were still working so maybe." Shepard said.

"I hope this isn't another trap. I really don't want to be inside a Reaper as it comes back online." Ila grumbled.

They walked through a door then, into the Reaper itself. The whole place shook. "I think you spoke to soon." Garrus said.

"Normandy to shore party!" Joker said.

"What just happened?" Shepard asked.

"The Reaper put up kinetic barriers. I don't think we can get through from our side."

"We'll have to take down the barrier generators from in here. Any idea where they are?"

EDI told them to head to the mass effect core but warned them that the core is maintaining the Reaper's altitude.

"So when we take barriers down to escape, the wreck falls into the planet core." Shepard said.

"And that means every dies. Yeah, I got it." Joker said.

"If any helmsman can pull us off this thing before it reaches crush depth it's you." Shepard reassured him.

A huge cavern reached out before them, metal and wires covering the walls, pressing down on them. Blood covered the floor, more bodies left out in the open. A strange fog covered much of the abyss below the walkway they were standing on. Then came the moaning of husks as they crawled up the path in front of them. Shepard blew up a crate, setting them on fire before they crumpled to the floor. "I thought husks were a Geth creation?" Garrus said.

"The Geth were working for Sovereign, makes sense they'd come from the Reapers instead." Ila said.

More Geth poured forwards, running at them. They all took their usual positions, with Shep and Garrus sniping while Ila charged in.

"That's 333 now Shepard." Garrus said, he shot yet another husk."Make that 334."

"Ha! I'm easily double that Vakarian and I was dead for two years!" She called back.

"I killed Sovereign. So what's that? Like 1000 points?" Ila smirked.

"No way, that was a group kill." Garrus shot back.

As they reached the top of the platform bullets whizzed past them. They weren't alone here.

"I couldn't see the shooter. A survivor from the science team?" Garrus suggested.

More husks climbed up the platform, some were on fire and exploded when they died, Ila let the others kill those. One of those hunched creatures was walking towards them; scions. A shockwave sent Shepard flying backwards.

"I've got Shepard. Go kill that damn thing." Garrus shouted.

Ila charged at it. She dodged a few husks before leaping up a crate and onto the back of the scion. It had thick blue and black armour and had a husk for a head. She brought her claws down hard on its neck, severing it.

Shepard and Garrus were fine so they moved on to the next area. The sniper fired more shots, killing a few husks behind them.

A computerised voice spoke from its perch on the other side of the room "Shepard-Commander"

That's impossible. It was a _Geth_. It looked damaged, a huge hole in its chest. Every Geth they had ever met had tried to kill them but it looked like this one was assisting them. The Geth packed up its gun and disappeared out of sight.

"Is it just me or is that Geth helping us?" Ila said.

"Looks like it. And since when do Geth operate alone? They get smarter the more of them there are." Garrus added.

"And how does it know your name Shepard? Something you're not telling us?" She joked.

"Very funny. Come on let's follow it and find out."

They climbed down a series of ramps fighting seemingly endless waves of husks. More scions appeared too, Shepard ended up nuking them with her M920-Cain, the fiery explosion shook the entire ship.

Finally they found the Reaper IFF and the mass effect core. Husks surrounded the Geth from earlier. They raced forward clearing the area, the Geth got knocked out, could synthetics be knocked out? Shepard was shooting at the mass effect core while Garrus and Ila kept the husks away from her. There were so many of them. She jumped over a railing burying her claws into the heads of two more. Every time she looked up more were on top of her. She kicked and swiped at them, others she threw hard against the walls or back down into the abyss below. Garrus was getting overwhelmed, one was on his back punching at his face while more swarmed in front of him. Ila ran at them, tackling three to the ground, crushing them. Garrus smashed the husk on his back into the wall behind him before firing his pistol at it. Finally the core was offline, the ship rocked as it began to fall out of orbit.

"What about the Geth?" Garrus asked.

"I want answers, grab it and let's go!" Shepard said.

Ila picked it up reluctantly and ran for the door as they others cleared the way. The Normandy was waiting for them, she threw the Geth into the airlock before leaping in herself, the others did the same.

* * *

Despite the crews concerns Shepard had reactivated the Geth and it was now part of their crew. According to Legion, as it was calling itself, the Geth had split into two fractions, one group, the heretics, choosing to follow Sovereign and Saren and the rest wanting no part of it. It had offered to help them on their mission. Ila didn't trust it at all and avoided it at all costs but Shepard had even gone out in the field with it, to stop some sort of virus spreading through the Geth. She'd also done a few other N7 missions and been back to the Citadel to finish off a few things. She claimed Legion was a big help and now they were nearly ready, for this suicide mission of theirs.

"I was thinking." Kasumi said from the sofa they were sharing.

"That's never a good sign." Ila replied, looking up from her book.

"If you can adapt to any situation.." Ila sighed. "Does that mean you can grow extra body parts?"

"What, like an extra head?" Ila chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about _that_ kind of head.."

"Oh. OHH. Jeez Kasumi, I don't know.." Ila could feel her face flushing.

"So you haven't tried then?"

"No. I have not tried to grow a penis Kasumi."

"But, could you?"

She groaned, running a hand through her hair. "In theory, yes."

"Interesting. Could you make your skin edible?"

"What?"

"Like a chocolate coating..."

"Kasumi." Ila warned.

"Shep must love that."

That's when sirens had blared, the Normandy was under attack. Kasumi and Ila were the only squad mates left on board, Shepard had taken everyone else planet side in a shuttle while EDI installed the Reaper IFF.

"The Collector's have control of the ship." EDI warned them.

"Hide." Ila told Kasumi.

"But-"

"Do it."

Ila ran out of the lounge door, the Normandy's crew were waiting by the elevators, guns at the ready. Ila drew her claws. The elevator doors opened revealing a dozen Collectors. Ila charged in, her claws stabbing at their four eyes. The humans were firing their guns but with so little cover they were taking heavy casualties, blood filled Ila's nose but she pressed forward, throwing Collector's into the air, while cutting through others. Just as they killed the first wave more poured out of the elevator. Ila's instincts kicked in, swipes, kicks, jabs, jumps, dodges it was all a blur. She would not let them take the Normandy or the crew.

Glass shattered from behind her and Collector's ran through the lounge doors. She hoped Kasumi was okay. She charged at the new enemies, their bullets bounced off her armour. She had no room to manoeuvre but she managed to take out two with a tackle, she kicked another to the floor and stabbed downwards through its chest plate.

One of those spider creatures lunged out of the elevator; Praetorians they were called. It set its sights on Ila, its huge blue laser firing right at her. She dived left then up and over the crew deck table as the Praetorian gave chase. She rolled down on the other side, pain ripped through her thigh as its laser melted her armour, she cried out while darting to the right. The humans were eerily quiet. Anger bubbled up inside her. She let out a war cry, spinning around to charge at the monster, just dodging its laser, she slid underneath it as she dragged her claws along its belly. "Not so tough now are you!" It shuddered so she rolled out from under it as it sunk low to the floor, she was about to stab its ugly head when it put up barriers. _Damnit_. She needed Shepard, Miranda, _anyone_. She'd never break the barriers alone. Bullets hit her arm, she turned to see more Collector's running towards her. How many were there? She slammed into them, her claws tearing through their skulls.

The Praetorian was moving about again, its huge glowing blue head staring down at her, she hit the elevator button but nothing happened, the Collector's had control of it. She ran towards the med bay. It followed her, its leg swung at her but she ducked to the side, she wasn't fast enough though and it smashed into her, sending her flying against the med bay doors. The room was spinning, she was on all fours but forced herself to stand again. Bullets rained down on her, she could feel her chest plate cracking, they had completely blocked her off, their gun fire forcing her back towards the main battery, trapping her. _Fuck._ She was going to die a million light years from Thendor, killed by a stupid alien bug. The same sort who had killed Vain and Adrian. Her markings flared and she snarled at them. Then she charged, she would not go down without a fight.

The Praetorian fired its laser, blasting her straight in the chest. She flew backwards hitting the ground hard. The pain unimaginable, she couldn't move, she couldn't see or hear but she could smell her smoking flesh, it made her want to hurl. Huge scaled hands grabbed her legs and dragged her across the floor. The darkness threatened to consume her but she forced herself to focus, to breathe. Her right lung and heart weren't working though, leaving her breaths ragged and short. She tried to dig her claws into the floor but they stamped on them, sending sharp pain all the way up her arms. Think Ila. Think. What could she do?

She was in the elevator now, her eye sight was coming back. She could make out blurry figures surrounding her. The glowing blue of the Praetorian and golden glow of Collector eyes all looming over her. She tried to stab at them but they kicked her hard in the head sending a wave of nausea through her. She couldn't think or do anything. She was utterly useless. _Focus Ila. Focus. _Her brother spoke in her mind, his voice was reassuring. She tried for suction pads on her hands and feet instead of her claws but didn't have the strength to make the change.

They dragged her across the cargo bay floor. She felt a boost of energy, her brother lending a helping hand. Her eyesight and hearing returned.

"Hold on to something."

That was EDI's voice. Kasumi de-cloaked in front of her and grabbed hold of her hand as the Normandy lunged forwards, sucking the enemies out of the cargo bay doors, Kasumi's hand the only thing stopping Ila doing the same thing. The Normandy stopped and the cargo bay doors closed. _Holy shit._ That was close.

Ila looked down at the gaping hole in her chest, the wound still smoking, her skin black and blistered where the laser had shot straight through her. "That's bad." She choked out. No wonder she had been so weak.

"What do you need me to do?" Kasumi said, her voice laced with concern.

"Med bay" She bit out as she stood with Kasumi's help, the room was spinning but the human kept her standing. Once in the med bay Ila slumped down against the wall. "Adrenaline." Ila was close to blacking out by the time Kasumi returned to her side, injecting the liquid straight into her heart.

Everything came back into focus. A little too focused, the bright lights were blinding, the smell of antiseptic overwhelming. Focus Ila. Focus. She remembered her Mother's words, but none of her teachings had prepared her for a laser injury such as this. Her markings glowed brightly as she tried to heal the burnt flesh but it was no use. She clenched her fist and brought it down on the hard floor. _You know what you have to do_. Her brother said.

She braced herself. She needed to remove the burnt tissue before she could begin healing. "This is going to suck." She said as she drew a claw. She lifted it to her chest and began cutting away the charred tissue. A scream escaping her lips.

"Jesus Ila, what are you-"

"Can't heal.." She screamed again as she cut through more of the black flesh. She was sweating, her markings were pulsing and her golden blood trickled down her abdomen. She could taste blood in her mouth too from biting down on her tongue. Her arm shook as she cut the last of the burnt skin away.

Finally she could begin to heal the wound. She started slowly knitting the flesh back together, stopping the bleeding and sealing the wound to stop infection. She felt immediate relief as the pain lessened, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Ila looked down at her chest again, still not fully healed, she was still missing a heart and lung but they would regenerate naturally, she had done enough. She passed out.


	11. It's been a long time coming

Ila opened her eyes and was immediately blinded. She yelped at the sight of the Geth looming over her.

"Legion, What are-" She was still in the med bay, but in a bed now. She was fully healed too, both her hearts working normally again.

"This platform was tasked with monitoring your condition."

"Oh." Nobody else was around she supposed, too busy making sure the ship was ready. The Collectors had taken Doctor Chakwas, along with the rest of the crew, Shepard had explained it to her when she woke up a few hours earlier.

"Normandy is 2 hours 23 minutes from destination." It clicked as it spoke.

Not long to go. "Thanks." Ila stood up and stretched her legs, she was a little shaky, but considering the damage the laser had done she had recovered quickly. Not that she had a choice, she had to be ready for their little suicide mission. She felt the usual tingle as her armour grew into place, it was heavier this time. Her chest plate was layered over her abdomen and there were spiked points over her breasts, shoulders, knees and elbows. A new adaptation.

"Laser and heat resistance increased by 67.3%." Legion said, tilting its lamp like head.

"Good. I'm sick of my armour melting all the damn time." She allowed the armour to dissolve, revealing her soft golden skin again.

Ila was about to turn to leave when Legion spoke again. "This unit has a question."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't really have time Legion..."

"You actively avoid this platform."

_Oh great_. "That wasn't a question."

"Rephrasing. Why do you actively avoid this unit? Shepard-Commander has allowed this platform to fully integrate into Normandy."

"She has."

"You do not respect Shepard-Commander's decision?"

"No, I mean yes." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I just think Shepard trusted you too easily."

"Has this platform give you reason not to trust it?"

"I've just killed a lot of Geth, okay?"

"You terminated Heretics, not Geth."

"Right. Sorry." She sighed heavily. She wasn't sure why she hated synthetics so much. They just seemed so unnatural to her. So alien. Her people didn't use technology and yet here stood Legion, life created entirely from it. She didn't trust something that could only ever simulate organic life. Then again EDI had helped to save her life and she respected the ships AI because of it. Perhaps it wasn't fair to treat Legion so harshly. "I don't mean to be a bitch." She said as her tail twitched from side to side. He might end up saving her life one day, she decided to try and be a bit nicer. "Thanks for keeping an eye on me." She added before turning to leave.

She walked out the broken doors of the med bay, the crew deck was a mess. Laser burns marred the ground and walls, the table was cut in half, there were bits and pieces of her golden armour everywhere too. She picked up a small shard and threaded it onto her chest band, sliding in next to a number of battle trophies and mementos she had picked up over the years. Teeth and claws mostly, she had a few nuts and bolts from the various Geth she had fought as well. She had one of Adrian's yellow flowers threaded into it as well, dried and covered in resin to preserve it. Reminders of all she had been through.

The silence was eerie, coupled with the blood stains on the floor it presented a very gruesome picture. She took a deep breath. They would find the crew. They weren't necessarily dead yet. Images of the piles of bodies from the Collector ship floated unhelpfully to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head, it would be different this time, it had to be.

She headed up in the elevator then stepped out and walked towards the cockpit. Shivers ran down her spine at the knocked over chairs and broken computer panels that surrounded her.

The cockpit doors opened. "Joker."

"Ila, good to see you whole again." He swivelled around in his chair. "I mean whole as in _complete_ not the gaping, see through kind of hole." He gave her a half-smile.

Ila laughed. "You helped save my ass. EDI too of course. Thank you both."

"Good timing huh? Well I'm glad the bastards didn't get you. Shepard never would have forgiven me."

"Mmm. I need to go talk to her soon."

"Oh sure, _talk._"

Ila snorted "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm great." His voice dripped sarcasm.

Ila shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know. Shepard and I already talked about this. Those Collector bastards did this. We're gunna make them pay. I hope you're ready to fight. We're gunna need you."

Ila smiled. "I'm ready. We all are. Legion said we're a couple of hours out?"

"Yeah, not long to go. It's just like Ilos again, huh?"

"We're more prepared this time though." The ship was fully upgraded and the crew were all resting up, well except for one, if Ila knew Shepard she'd be slaving away over data pads still. "I'll talk to you later."

She stepped into Shepard's quarters. She was listening to classical music again, a woman singing notes higher than Ila knew existed. It was the same song from Mindoir. Shepard was at her desk, a pile of data pads laid out in front of her. Ila smiled and shook her head at the sight. "This is the same song from Mindoir."

Shepard looked up at her "It is." Ila must have looked perplexed as Shepard went on to explain. "I failed that day. Failed to do anything. Failed to save them. I ran away like a coward."

"Shepard you were 16..Just a teenager. If you stood and fought they would have gunned you down." Survivor's guilt, Ila knew the symptoms well but this was not the time to think about Adrian or Vain or even the crew taken by the Collector's.

"Maybe. But the day I joined the Alliance I vowed to never give up, never fail and never run away ever again." The woman held her impossibly high note, while the instruments crescendoed behind her. " This song reminds me of that, it keeps me focused, determined, strong." She went back to looking at the data pad.

"It's a beautiful song." She said as she walked over to her and took the data pad out of her hand. "But no more work."

"Ila..I need to-"

"You've done everything you can. The crew and ship are ready. We won't fail."

"If I've missed something-"

She cut her off with a kiss. "_I've_ missed you." She sat Shepard up on the desk, her legs spreading so Ila could stand between them. "There is nothing more we can do now." She gently kissed her, Shepard's hands found her hair. She moaned against her. "Come" She took her hand and led her to the bed. "I want to make love to you Shepard."

Their love-making had been slow and sweet, nothing like the desperateness of the night after Omega. They had taken their time with each other, treasuring every second.

Ila was running her hands through the humans soft hair, Shepard's head resting on her chest. "Selun dae" She whispered. Shepard looked up at her, confused. "It means, I love you."Ila said. Shepard smiled before Ila continued. "You are my first and last love, there is no-one I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

Shepard's eyes brimmed with tears."I keep my heart well guarded, refusing to let anyone in. But you tore those walls down, I should feel exposed and vulnerable, but I don't, I feel _safe_. My heart belongs to you Ila, for now and forever. I love you." Shepard said, kissing her again, long and lovingly.

"ETA 15 minutes" Joker said over the comm interrupting them, they held each other close a little while longer.

"When we're in the heat of battle, gunning down Collectors, left, right and centre, look for me. I'll never be far away." Ila said before they headed out of the elevator.

* * *

_Kava Elna_ Her brother said, wishing her luck. The Normandy's engine hummed to life as they approached the glowing orange Omega 4 Relay. Shepard, Miranda and Ila were with Joker in the cockpit. They pulled up along the Relay and were hurtled forwards through space.

"Brace for deceleration" EDI warned. The Normandy halted abruptly, nearly knocking Ila on her ass. The view in front of them was staggering. There were broken ships and debris all around them, Joker veered the Normandy upwards to avoid crashing into it. He levelled the ship out and they got their first clear view of the Collector home world and the heart of the Galaxy. A huge fiery black hole. Everything was bathed in orange and yellow, contrasting strongly with the dark silhouettes of the broken ships. Ila had been in some pretty hostile environments but this was worse than all of those, and the massive Collector base was on the edge of it, just floating there, like that was a perfectly normal place to live.

Some guard drones started chasing the Normandy, firing red lasers at her well shielded hull. Joker dived through the debris field, trying to lose them. The Normandy raced left and right, dodging a huge frigate.

"There's a breach in the cargo bay!" He cried out.

"I'll deal with it, Miranda, Ila with me." Shepard ordered.

One of the drones was tearing up the cargo bay, Shepard fired at it with her Collector gun while Miranda hit it with warps. Ila managed to flank it enough to leap up onto it, sinking her claws deep into its shell. The drone had spun around, crashing into crates trying to throw Ila off, she swallowed a scream as it smashed her back into the ceiling, she brought her claws down hard again, this time on its laser-eye. That did some serious damage, the drone started spinning out of control. Ila jumped from it and rolled across the floor. Shepard and Miranda opened fire. Ila dived into cover as the drone exploded above them.

"What would I do without you?" Shepard said with a smile.

"Probably waste a lot more thermal clips." Ila said back.

They raced back up to the cockpit.

"Looks like they're sending out an old friend." Joker warned.

The familiar figure of the Collector ship that had destroyed the SR1, killed Shepard, attacked Thendor and the Normandy was turning towards them, priming its laser. Ila growled. That fucking ship had ruined all of their lives. But the Collector's were cowards, using guerilla warfare; stealth and ambushes to pick off colonies before running away again. There was nowhere for them to run to now. The Normandy charged towards it.

"Show it our new teeth" Shepard said, the bright orange glow of the black hole bathed her entire body in eerie shadows, making her look more menacing than normal.

They dodged the golden beam before firing their own blue Thanix canon. All those calibrations Garrus had been doing seemed to have paid off. The Collector ship exploded around them, the blast sent the Normandy spinning out of control though. They crashed down hard on the outside of the Collector base. Ila fell forward onto the console and Joker nearly fell out of his chair. Ugh, this was not exactly how she imagined this mission going.

"I guess we're walking from here." Shepard said as they left the cockpit to gather the crew.

Everyone was in the conference room, EDI brought up a schematic of the Collector base. "We can't worry about whether the Normandy can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station." Shepard said.

They decided they would send in Legion through the ventilation shafts to disable security doors while the others split into two teams. Miranda leading one with Samara, Thane, Mordin, Kasumi and Grunt while Shepard took Garrus, Jack, Jacob, Tali, Zaeed and Ila.

"We don't know how many the Collector's have stolen, thousands, hundreds of thousands. It's not important." Shepard said "What matters is this. _Not one more_." Ila had never seen Shepard look so determined. She stood there in her dark blue armour, her N7 stripe showing proudly on her arm. Her eyes a dark green, fierce and hungry to stop these monsters. The Collectors were fools to mess with her crew. "It ends with us. Here, today. Let's bring our people home!"

They split up and entered the Collector base. It was similar to the Collector ship, more brown colours and that strange old air. Collector's soon flew in and started shooting at them. It was laughable how easy they were to kill with such a big team. Between Jack and Jacobs biotics throwing the Collector's around like toys and Shepard and Garrus' head shot kills and Zaeed's continuous fire and inferno grenades, Tali and Ila had very little to do as very few Collectors got anywhere near them. There were some obstacles for Legion in the vents that Shepard had to clear by pressing a big helpful green button that opened the valves. Those strange possessed Collector's were common, popping up often. Harbinger wasn't very good with insults or attacks and was always quickly killed off again. They finally reached the doors and met up with the other team, nobody was hurt so far.

"Shepard, you need to see this." Miranda said.

The room they were in was vast, more of those pods covered every wall. That's when they realised the crew were inside and they were still alive. They all scrambled to free them. Ila dug her claws into the edges, tearing the glass front off of the wall. One of the engineers flopped out into her arms. They were all here and they were all safe.

"Shepard, you came for us." The doctor said as Shepard helped her to her feet.

"No one gets left behind." She replied.

The colonists had been processed, turned into grey liquid and pumped through the tubes that lined the ceilings. Shepard decided to have Mordin escort the crew back as they were too weak to fight. The chamber they needed to head through next however was full of seeker swarms. Shep chose Samara to shield a small group with her biotics. She took Garrus and Thane with her for that part as ranged weapons would be more useful while they stayed under the barrier.

Miranda led the second team again, through the main passage. The room was vast so they split up, taking different sides of the large passage. Ila with Jack, her biotics throwing Collector's into the air before Ila cut them down.

"I will destroy you!" Jack cried out as another Harbinger possessed collector appeared. Ila landed on its golden form, knocking it to the floor. Her sensory ability was overwhelmed. She could feel the Reaper on the other end of its mind. Controlling it. But just like with Sovereign she couldn't really grasp exactly what she was seeing. This Harbinger was powerful though and ancient. She brought her claws down and killed it. More Collectors attacked and more fell. Sometimes when she touched a Collector she saw pieces of their previous lives, just tiny fragments. Some had been Prothean soldiers, others were medics and some had been scientists.

They reached the end of the passage but were stuck there with the doors closed. Jack put up a biotic field that kept off some of the damage while the others defended their position. Ila charged forward and grabbed a Collector hurling it into three more, they toppled to the floor their limbs entangled awkwardly as they struggled to get back up. Zaeed through a grenade down setting them on fire. More poured forward so Grunt charged in shouting "I AM KROGAN" as he caved in their skulls with his fists. Finally the doors behind them opened. Joker informed them that the crew were safely aboard the Normandy. Now they needed to use the floating platforms to reach the main control panel, from there they would be able to blow up the entire base. Hostiles were massing outside the doors though so Shep decided to take a small team with her to the main control panel while everyone else kept the Collectors at bay. Ila and Tali jumped up onto the platform with her.

"The Collectors, the Reapers, they aren't a threat to us. They're a threat to everything, _everyone_. Those are the lives we're fighting for. That's the scale. We win or lose in the next few minutes." Ila looked down at them all, her comrades, her friends. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of losing any of them. Shepard continued her speech "Make me proud. Make yourselves proud. And give them hell." They all cheered as the platform lifted into the air.

More Collector's came at them on other platforms, joined by Harbinger and Scions too. Ila sunk her claws deep into their flesh. Every now and again she would see flashes of the Prothean-Reaper war. They had been completely obliterated. Cities, planets, systems all wiped out. The Reapers were brutal and convoluted.

"This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot. Any idea what they're doing with it EDI?"

"The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Given these readings, it must be massive."

It had appeared in front of them then, Ila's mouth fell open. "It's a Reaper" EDI calculated.

A massive human skull and torso stared down at them, its arms pinned up by large tubes. "Not just any Reaper. A Human Reaper." Shepard corrected.

It was clearly incomplete, it ended half way down its spine and had no legs but it was still terrifying to see. This is what the Collector's were doing with all of those humans. _Why?_

"This thing is an abomination. EDI how do we destroy it?"

EDI told them to shoot the injection tubes as they were holding it up. Before they could fire though more Collector's flew in. Tali took the left side, Shepard the front and Ila the right. Every time Shepard had a clear shot she fired at the tubes.

Harbinger was hassling her again. "You are nothing" He shouted.

"I killed your buddy Sovereign and I'll kill you too." She retorted before burying her claws in its head. Shepard had nearly shot all the tubes now. Ila jumped onto another Collector, this time when she touched it she saw something remarkable. A memory buried deep, the last piece of cognitive tissue left in its genetically modified form. Despite this it was clear as day. This one had been a scientist quite late in the Reaper war. What she saw was only a very rough draft of something, a _blue print_. The Human Reaper smashed down into the abyss in front of her. She stared down at the Collector beneath her as it struggled to break free of her hold. She stared into its strange glowing eyes "It won't be for nothing." She whispered before bringing her claws down on its skull.

Shepard was on the comms telling the others to head back to the Normandy, they were nearly done. That's when the Illusive Man had spoken to them. He wanted them to blast the base with a radiation pulse instead of blowing it up. It would kill the Collectors but leave the equipment intact. He wasn't wrong. This place _could_ be useful. They might be able to unlock more about the Reapers, perhaps figure out why they were creating a human Reaper. But leaving everything intact would mean leaving it in Cerberus' hands, in the Illusive Man's hands. He couldn't be trusted, it would be safer to destroy it.

Shepard told him it wasn't worth it before hanging up on him. She set the place to blow, just as they turned to leave the ground beneath their feet shuddered as the damned Human Reaper climbed back up from the abyss to fight them.

"We've got ten minutes to get out of here." Shepard warned as she turned away from it and fired at yet more Collectors.

"I guess I'll handle the big ass Reaper then?" Ila mused as she grew in size to face it. She was about equal with it, able to stare straight ahead into its glowing eyes. It bent down weirdly, charging its particle beam. Ila rolled her eyes and drew her claws. Compared to Sovereign this thing was pathetic. She had been little more than an annoying fly against Sovereign, and he had ignored her for most of the battle, realising the real threat was the Alliance. That is until she had cut its own leg off and jammed it up its laser port.

She pulled her arm back and swiped her claws clean through its head. Explosions ripped through its incomplete form. Ila gave it a solid punch in the jaw before shrinking back down to 8ft. The explosions knocked the platforms out of their positions. Sending them falling into the chasm below. Shepard was holding onto Tali, so Ila slid towards them and grabbed Tali's other hand. Another platform appeared behind them, Ila saw it coming but couldn't do a damn thing to stop the collision.

Ila opened her eyes, a huge piece of debris resting on top of her. She tried to move it but pain flared through her recently healed chest. Shepard appeared above her, bleeding from a gash on her head, her and Tali worked together to lift the rubble off her. They pulled Ila to her feet and ran for the exit. Everyone else was already on board the Normandy. They had just minutes until this place blew. Seeker swarms buzzed around them, trying to paralyse them. Collectors poured in, shooting at them desperately, but they kept running. Ila was breathing hard when the Normandy rose in front of them. Joker in the airlock. Tali jumped first, then Ila but the platform gave out just as she leapt from it. Leaving Shepard with a massive jump to make. The human didn't hesitate though as she leapt through the air, Ila grabbed hold of her and pulled her up. The airlock doors closed and they ran to the cockpit. The Normandy blasted off into FTL speeds just as the fireball ripped through the system behind them. They were alive. More than that, they won.

"Keelah, we actually did it" Tali said. They all hugged each other, massive grins plastered on all of their faces.


	12. Aftermath

**Author's note: time for some Shepard POV! Just have Lotsb/Arrival to do then will start my ME3 fic :) **

* * *

"I'm going to check on the crew, then I want to have words with the Illusive Man." Shepard said as she kissed Ila gently on her cheek.

Her heart was still pounding in her chest from the Collector base. They had cut it unbelievably close, reaching the Normandy with just seconds to spare. If it weren't for Ila they might not have made it out of there at all. She'd never really seen the Thendoran grow to 100 metres, she knew she could do it, but seeing it with her own eyes..She looked a monster, towering over them all, her plated armour glistening as she pulled her arm back and cut clean through the Reaper's head, so nonchalantly. It was weak and pathetic compared to her, she was a predator and it was prey. If she hadn't been with them it would have taken them much longer to kill the Reaper, perhaps too long. That made Shepard shudder.

"This is the part where you break up with him, right?" Ila smiled back at her, it was a tired smile though, Shepard could see how exhausted she was, but she hid it well.

Shepard nodded "Right. No more Cerberus." She was done with them. Done with the Illusive Man. She couldn't wait to tell him to fuck off.

"Are you going to hang up on him, you know for old times' sake?" Joker asked.

Shepard laughed. "Absolutely."

"So where to now?" He asked.

The ship was badly damaged, Joker and EDI had only managed to get emergency systems back online. "Head for the Citadel. I want the Normandy in dry dock for repairs ASAP."

"Aye aye Commander."

"Good job everyone." She said before walking out of the cockpit.

She lifted up a fallen piece of metal, sparks fizzed around her as she entered the conference room ducking under some cables. The place was a mess but the communicator was still working. She stepped into it.

"Shepard, you're making a habit of costing me more than time and money." The Illusive Man was sat in his chair, a huge blue sun burning behind him. That was at least the fourth sun she had seen behind him, he was always moving his base. Sometimes it was a red sun, other times orange or yellow. Smart really, he'd be very hard to track down should anyone decide to pay him a little _visit_.

She didn't care about him or what he thought though. "Too many lives were lost at that base, I'm not sorry it's gone."

"That technology could have secured human dominance in the Galaxy, against the Reapers and beyond." He was smoking his usual cigarettes as they spoke.

She had taken a while to trust Cerberus, Miranda and Jacob were good people but she knew better than to trust a ruthless pragmatist like the Illusive Man. "Human dominance or just Cerberus?" Shepard said, folding her arms.

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus _is_ humanity." He stood and walked forward. "I should have known you'd choke at the hard decisions, too idealistic from the start." He practically spat.

This was pointless. "I don't care what you think." If any of the insults the possessed Collector's had shouted their way had been true, the Reapers probably weren't far from their Galaxy. "Harbinger is coming and he won't be alone. But I'm doing things my way from now on. Our _partnership_ is over."

"Don't turn you back on me Shepard!" He pointed his finger at her. "I made you, I brought you back from the dead!"

"Joker, lose this channel." A smile touched her lips, that felt good to say. She hated the Illusive Man almost as much as she hated the Council, at least the Illusive Man wasn't an idiot unlike the council who still didn't believe in the Reaper threat despite Sovereign turning up on their doorstep. But the Illusive Man was worse, he was smart and determined, a deadly combination. This wouldn't be the last she'd hear from him.

She headed to the cargo bay, most of her team were still down there, clearing up the place. It was a mess, with papers, weapons and supplies strewn out across the floor from the crates the drone has smashed into trying to get Ila off its back. Zaeed had a nasty gash on his forehead but it looked like it barely fazed him as he told Mordin to see to the others instead. He was a tough son of a bitch. Thane's leg had a deep gash in it from a Collector laser, but Ila was now down here too, healing it. She really should be resting, Shepard could see the beads of sweat gathering at the back of her neck.

"Commander" Miranda approached her. A bandage was wrapped around her arm where she had taken a slug earlier on, she looked a little paler than normal perhaps but Miranda was never one to complain. She just got on with her job. Shepard liked that about her.

But having just ditched Cerberus she was no longer in charge of her. "I'm not your Commander anymore. I've cut all ties with Cerberus." She explained.

"You made the right choice, destroying that base." It was interesting seeing Miranda disagree with the Illusive Man for once.

"Will you still work for the Illusive Man?"

She rubbed at her neck, her nervous habit. "No, I think I'm done. He's not the same man I once knew. He's changed."

Or have your eyes just been opened? Shepard nodded at her. "What will you do now then?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. Haven't really given it much thought. I could do anything I suppose. I might go see my sister again. Let her know I'm safe."

"I think she'd appreciate that. I wanted to thank you, for everything Miranda. You saved my life and I'm glad I found a friend in you."

"And I you."

Time for another speech she supposed. "Everyone, listen up." They all turned to face her. "We're heading to the Citadel for repairs, think the Normandy needs more than a new paint job." She smiled as she looked out of the huge hole in the Normandy's hull. "We did it. Together, we won. We got our crew back and we stopped those bastards. I wanted to thank you all. None of that would have been possible without each and every one of you. Bu our mission is complete so I'll understand if you want to leave the Normandy, I will say this though, drink's are on me, I think we could all use some shore leave." They cheered at that.

She moved to look at the gaping hole in the side of the cargo bay, outside, the stars whizzed by in a blur. The endless blackness of space sent a shiver down her spine. She often woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air after a nightmare about the SR1 being destroyed. Being sucked out into space as the oxygen left her suit, her hands around her neck as she tried desperately to suck in more air. She shook her head.

Garrus appeared at her side "Nice speech."

"Thanks." She smiled at him "So you planning on sticking around?" She hoped he would stay but she knew him too well.

"We both know we don't have much time before Harbinger and his buddies get here, I need to prepare my people for the invasion, or at least try to. Speaking of which" He said handing her a data pad. It was everything they had on the Reapers so far, which was meagre at best, she let out a sigh. It was never-ending. "We survived two suicide missions. We'll find a way to survive the Reaper's too." Garrus encouraged.

Shepard was about to speak when Ila interrupted. "I believe I can help with that."

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

"My sensory ability. I saw something when I touched one of the Collector's."

"What did you see?"

"Fragments mostly. Of the Prothean war." She shrugged "The most horrifying memories leave the strongest marks." As she explained, her pupils constricted and she bit her lip, she was thinking about something. Shepard wondered if she was re-analysing some of those horrifying memories now. Ila shook her head, clearly pushing whatever she was thinking about down. "But there was one, a scientist. Late in the Reaper war. It's just an image. But it was crystal clear. Here." Ila cupped her huge hands around Shepard's face, her eyes dilated, black consuming the usual bright yellow. Then she saw it. The image projected clearly in her mind. It was some sort of blueprint for a device? A weapon perhaps? It was massive in size.

"A blue print?"

"This scientist devoted his last remaining days to whatever _that_ is. It must be important. I think they were trying to build a super weapon."

"Something to destroy the Reaper's with?" Garrus asked.

Ila nodded. "It's a draft. That Prothean died before the plans were finished. But maybe others completed it."

Shepard would need to contact Admiral Hackett about this. Maybe the Reaper war wouldn't be so hopeless after all.

* * *

"So, what now?" Ila asked from the sofa in Shepard's quarters. She was lying on her stomach, legs and tail curled upwards reading a book Shepard had bought for her on the Citadel after realising how much the Thendoran loved to read. When Shepard had asked her why she liked reading so much, Ila had responded saying "_My people don't write things down, ever. We share memories with a touch. We have no written language because of it. And I've heard all the stories the Elder's tell the children. These books are new and wonderful._" Shepard often forgot how young Ila's people were, they were barely more advanced than human cave men, Ila looked at the Galaxy with so much wonder and awe. Her people had been attacked by the Collector's despite this they had adapted remarkably fast to the idea of alien life, even accepting Shepard into the clan. Now they were now training for the upcoming war against the Reaper's, making them arguably the most prepared race in the Galaxy for the approaching invasion. It was mind-blowing. "Shep?" Ila prompted.

"Sorry. I need to go see Liara. I have Shadow Broker intel for her, Miranda handed it to me before she left."

"Want me to go with you?" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm not sure I think I might ask one of the others to come with me.." Shepard joked. All of the crew had left the Normandy once they docked for repairs, after a few drinks first of course. There were some incredibly embarrassing photos of Shepard and Ila dancing now plastered all over the extranet.

"Ha ha. It's weird walking around the ship now, with barely a soul on board."

Jacob had left with Miranda, not wanting to get arrested by the Alliance. Garrus, Legion and Tali were returning to their people, hopefully to encourage them to prepare for the Reapers. Grunt was going back to Tuchunka to learn to be a Krogan. Thane was going to spend time with his son. Samara had her Justicar duties to get back to and Zaeed and Kasumi were going back to what they did best, killing and stealing things. Shepard wasn't sure what Jack or Mordin had planned but they had decided to leave as well. Which just left Ila and Shepard with Chakwas and Joker left on board with some of the other crew.

"They had no reason to stay."

"Unlike me" Ila winked at her.

She smiled but she still wondered. "Would you have gone back to Thendor, if you could?"

Ila's brows knitted together "No." Her ears flicked back, flat against her head, Nehxis must have scolded her via their psychic link. "I mean, maybe for like a quick visit.." Ila gave her a lopsided smile. "You're the only person I want to be with Shep."

"Then let's spend time together. We deserve a few days to just relax." The Reapers could wait. So could everything else.

"What do you have in mind?" She grinned.

"I promised you a proper date. I keep my promises."


	13. R&R

Their date had extended into two weeks. They had gone to Eden Prime first, despite the conflicts the planet had seen the planet was still beautiful. Shepard had taken Ila out to the forests, away from the busy cities and ports, to enjoy each other's company, sleeping under the stars. It had been truly peaceful. When they had ventured back into the city the people had welcomed them warmly. They had spent their time being pampered at salons and spas. Ila looked incredible with her hair braided, long down her back. Her nails painted dark blue with matching eye shadow and thick black eye liner framing her eyes. Shepard had worn make-up too, despite never really wearing much of the stuff, she had to admit she kind of liked the look. Brown eye shadow covered her eyes making them stand out and a touch of colour to her lips made them look a lot fuller.

Next they had gone to the beautiful garden world of Nevos. They had enjoyed a moonlit dinner on the sandy beaches, then paddled in the warm ocean as the waves broke around their ankles. Shepard had never experienced beaches growing up, her family owned a farm in the middle of the continent and had never travelled the long journey to the coastline. Feeling the sand beneath her feet had felt incredible, she could see why Ila enjoyed walking around barefoot so much.

They'd been to other places too, Thessia, Palaven, Sur'kesh and Earth, to London and Vancouver. Ila had been annoyed that Shepard hadn't taken her down to Tuchunka, she had been especially annoyed as she missed out on seeing Wrex. So Shepard was trying to make it up to her. Thessia had been beautiful. Their buildings matched their people, soft curves, tall and gorgeous to look at. They had spent their time partying with the lovely blue women and as such Shepard's memories from their weekend there were a little hazy.

Palaven on the other hand had been more cold and organised. Every area had distinct purposes, one area was for recreational activities another for business and so on, it made finding their way around much easier, but it was also quite strange how militant it was. They had spent most of their time at museums, Ila had practically bounced around each exhibit spouting off random facts, anything ranging from Turian inventions to their biology or Palaven's geography.

Sur'kesh reminded Shepard of 21st century Tokyo; technology was their biggest selling point. With hover trains, sky cars and holographic technology everywhere and all of that was woven in between gorgeous parks, forests and lakes. Ila had caught up with her Salarian friends Tohle and Gueron, the one's who had crashed on Thendor all those years ago, they'd even given them a brief tour of one of the STG bases and Shepard had bumped into Captain Kirrahe who was now a Major. It had been good catching up with him.

Shepard had been to Earth a fair amount, Vancouver, London, Rio for her N7 training. There was an old beauty to it all, so much history, every city had a unique feel. Ila knew more about Earth's history than Shepard did though and she loved human architecture, her people didn't have buildings so seeing so many famous cities and structures had made her jump around like a hanar in water. They must have looked like such tourists but neither of them cared as they walked around in their 'I heart London' t-shirts with their disposable cameras.

* * *

But Shepard couldn't put off seeing Liara any longer. Illium was busier than usual, it was market day. So people from all over the Galaxy had flocked to Nos Astra to buy cheap merchandise. They cut through the main floor and up the stairs to Liara's office. Her assistant no longer sat at her desk since Shepard had uncovered her as a shadow broker agent.

"Shepard, Ila, good to see you. Congratulations on stopping the Collectors. I'm glad you're both okay." They hugged her.

"It's good to see you too, Liara. I've got something for you." She handed her the data pad.

Liara's eyes got bigger and bigger as she scrolled through its contents. "This, this is a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives. With hints to the location of the Shadow Broker base and.." She smiled "Feron. He's still alive."

Shepard wasn't always great with names but she was pretty sure she didn't know a Feron. "Who's Feron?" She asked.

"He was a friend. He helped me recover your body from the Shadow Broker."

That made her frown. "Why did the Shadow Broker want my corpse?"

"He was going to sell you to the Collector's but Feron and I stopped him. Feron sacrificed himself to save me."

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. It was still strange to think of herself as dead. Now she was finding out that the Collector's wanted her body. _Why? _Harbinger was a little overly attached to Shepard, always popping up at the worst possible moments, like an unwelcome boner, but still why would he want her body. "So you saved me? Then how did I end up with Cerberus?"

"Well, they gave me intel to help recover you. They actually put Feron with me in the first place. After I got out I gave you to them. They said they could bring you back."

_Oh. _"You saved my life Liara. Thank you."

"You don't know what that means to me, Shepard. I didn't know who you'd be when you came back. How you'd react.." She looked down. "And now Feron is alive too. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

"Any ideas how we do that?"

* * *

Liara left to go to her apartment, telling them to meet her there in a few hours.

Shepard and Ila had gone to the Enya Durona Sky-high restaurant. The view from their table was spectacular, they were high enough to see the entire city stretched out below them, but Shepard couldn't stop staring at Ila.

"Is your pudding not tasty enough?" Ila asked.

"What?"

"You look like you want to eat _me_ instead."

Shepard laughed. "Sorry. Just admiring the view.."

"I wasn't complaining." She winked at her.

The Thendoran didn't really wear clothes, but when out in public she always donned a little more. She had fabric wrapped around her waist, decorated in glowing liquid from the plant back on Thendor that Shepard had placed down on Adrian's grave. She was also wearing the little bracelet Shepard had gifted her after the Suicide mission. A small band made from meteorite, infused with silver and topaz that stood out against Ila's golden skin. Shepard's parents had given it to her when she was little because she had always been fascinated by the idea of space. It was one of the few things she had left of them.

Ila hadn't wanted to take it at first but she had insisted. "_That bracelet means the world to me. But it makes me sad when I look at it. My parent's promised to take me to the Citadel when I was 16. They couldn't afford to though, so time ticked by. They nearly had enough saved up when the Batarians came and destroyed everything I held dear. I want you to have it now. Wear it. Travel the stars with it. Please." _

Ila had always loved exploring so she had mementos tied into her garments from her travels. She had a fabric band around her breasts made from various animal furs and skins. There were other pieces tied into it too, flowers from Thendor, a pebble from the Citadel, a tooth from the Krogan Battlemaster she killed on Therum, some sort of bolt or screw from a dead Colossus she had killed, newer items included leaves from Earth and seashells from Nevos. Every decoration had a story or a reason for being there. The band covered much of her chest, but Shepard could still see the scars Nehxis had left, three dark brown lines under each breast.

Meeting Ila's brother for the first time had been _interesting_. Despite the drama of Ila nearly dying on them Shepard had been stunned by how similar her brother looked to her. He had more muscle and was taller and broader than her. Of course he was silver with white hair instead of her gold and blonde. But facially they were very similar, their jaws and noses were almost identical and their facial markings matched up, with a cross on their chins, one stripe down their nose and a marking that branched into three lines across both their cheeks. It was not surprising that Asari had been all over him when Shepard had found them in Purgatory. He was gorgeous. But he had nothing on Ila. She was adventurous, brave and outspoken. Nehxis was more well-mannered and polite, a bit boring, although she liked his sarcastic side and he _was_ a hilarious drunk.

Ila was also an absolute animal in the bedroom. On more than one occasion the Thendoran had completely tied Shepard down, leaving her defenceless to her onslaught. They had started exploring Ila's adaptabilities more on their little holiday too. The Thendoran could actually coat her skin in this edible substance, it tasted a bit like caramel but it wasn't as sticky or thick. It was delicious though. Her mouth started watering at the thought of it.

"We can't. It's nearly time to go see Liara." Ila spoke. The Thendoran always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"How did you know this time?"

"You had your _I'm thinking about sex face _on." Ila said as she stuffed her face with more chocolate cake.

"Ha! And what does that look like?" Shepard asked.

"You were biting your lip, your cheeks flushed and you went all _misty_ eyed, like you were reminiscing about something. Going by the look in your eyes from a few minutes ago I'd say you were thinking about doing something _very_ naughty to me."

"I was thinking about licking that delicious syrup from your skin again."

"I'm more than just a sex toy, you know!" She feigned a pout and folded her arms.

Shepard let out a snort "Can you blame me? You strut about shaking your irresistible hips, with your tail swinging between those gorgeous calves of yours, wearing nothing at all. You're such a tease."

"Didn't you know? My people actually _do_ wear clothes, I just chose not to so I could seduce you." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"That's just pure evil." Shepard said as Ila let out a maniacal laugh to add to her diabolicalness. "You know you have a _I want sex face _as well."

"Go ahead." The Thendoran said with a grin.

"Your pupils dilate, turning your eyes black" She said as sat forward, revealing her cleavage "You lower your ears and your markings glow faintly in time with your heart beat." Shepard said licking her lips, while twirling a strand of her hair between two fingers.

A low rumble escaped Ila's throat.

"Oh you also growl and moan, a lot." Shepard said as she slowly licked the last remaining pudding off of her spoon.

"Mmmm." Ila said as her ears lowered and her eyes dilated.

Shepard laughed. "Time to go see Liara." She stuck her tongue out at the Thendoran as she stood to leave.

She heard Ila's return groan from behind her.


	14. Spectres

It was raining as they stepped out of the sky cab. Ila stretched out her arms and spun around gleefully as they ran inside the apartment complex. Ila's appreciation for the small things always made Shepard smile.

They stepped out of the elevator, two police officers passed them, as they walked further they realised Liara's apartment was closed off. _Shit_.

"What's going on?" Shepard demanded as they entered her apartment.

"This area is sealed off. Please step back, Ma'am." An Asari spoke.

She needed answers and fast, If anything had happened to Liara.. "Why has it been sealed off, what happened?"

Another Asari walked down the stairs and spoke "Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard."_ Fuck. _"Thank you officer, your people are dismissed."

The Asari introduced herself. "Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Recon."

"A Spectre?" Her skin was the usual Asari blue but she had dyed parts of her skin purple, creating an intricate pattern across her forehead and cheeks.

She explained that someone had taken a shot at Liara, but her kinetic barriers had stopped the damage. They had worked together to find a message Liara had left for them. They were on their way to find her now, flying in Vasirs sky car. _Too slow they were going too slow_. They had spent so long in the restaurant, perhaps if they had left earlier..It was no use fretting over that though. Liara was still alive, she just had to find her. Then she could protect her and figure out what the fuck was happening.

They landed outside the Dracon trade centre and climbed the steps as Nasir explained the offices they needed were on the third floor, that's where Liara was meeting a Salarian by the name of Sekat. A fireball exploded out of the windows above them, Shepard lifted her arm to shield her face. "Liara's in there!" An even bigger explosion rocked the building, the shockwave throwing them backwards. _No, no, no._

"Fuck" Ila said from her side. There were people on the ground, bleeding from the blast, broken glass and rubble covered the floor. Above, smoke and fire poured out of the third floor. Nasir raced back to her sky car to search from the top down.

Shepard raced into the building, Ila close behind her_. Damn it, please be okay Liara_. She raced through the rubble of the lobby, smoke stinging her eyes. There were bodies everywhere. They headed for the stairs, knowing the elevator would be out of order.

They raced up more steps. The next room didn't look as damaged. "Check over there." She said to Ila. There was a body slumped against the wall, killed by bullets not the explosion. Shepard shook her head and closed his eyes. She warned Vasir to expect trouble. The explosion had been bad, if Liara was hurt she'd be in no condition to fight mercenaries as well.

"Over here." Ila called out from the platform above. She rushed up the steps to her. Ila had found a military-grade unarmed bomb. Whoever did this was clearly in a rush.

They reached the third floor, water puddled under their feet from the sprinklers. A huge white light blinded them, she reeled back. A Flash bang. Shepard didn't need to tell Ila what to do as they each darted into cover. Shepard pulled out her pistol and equipped her disruptor ammo, these bastards were well armed. Ila went left, flanking them as Shepard shot at them, her bullets caused their weapons to jam allowing Ila to leap in and finish them off. Shepard never got tired of watching the Thendoran fight. She was a seriously pissed off 8ft tall killing machine. Her claws cut through them, slicing off entire limbs at a time, their blood spraying out and mixing with the watery floor.

Shepard cloaked and moved forward, pulling out her sniper rifle to shoot a few unsuspecting mercs. A couple of vanguards charged at her, she shot them then dodged backwards, not that she needed to, Ila tackled them both to the ground and brought her claws down on their skulls.

The entire side of this floor was gone, destroyed by the explosion, with pockets of fire still burning. This was madness. So much senseless destruction and for what? She had to find Liara. She hopped into cover, popping her head out occasionally to throw a sabotage or incinerate towards the mercs. She took out several more in quick succession. Ila charged an engineer, slamming his head into the wall over and over. Shepard lined up her sights and picked off a few more mercs that were about to open fire on her.

The carried on, up more stairs. There was a glass balcony with enemies on the other side firing at them, Shepard rolled into cover and shot them, stunning a few while setting others on fire, Ila moved effortlessly behind her, jumping the gap between the two balconies and landing on the mercs, they never stood a chance. They continued forward. A gunshot echoed through the room, the shooter was behind the next door. They raced forward and pushed the button, another gunshot fired as the door opened revealing Nasir, killing a merc. Ila retracted her claws and Shepard lowered her gun.

"Damn it. If I'd only been a few seconds faster. I could've stopped them." Nasir said, something was off with her tone of voice. She didn't seem very sincere.

"Is this Sekat?" Shepard said as she sunk to her knees in front of the lifeless Salarian.

"Must have been."

Shepard searched his body, where was the data Liara was here for? "Looks like a dead-end" She said.

"Did you find your friend's body?"

"You mean this body?" Liara said from behind them. She was alive! She was dripping wet but looked unharmed, she lifted her gun and pointed it at Vasir.

Shepard frowned and stepped between them. "Something I should know Liara?"

"This is the woman who tried to kill me." _Oh f__or_ fuck's sake.

"You've had a rough day, so I'll let that slide. Why don't you put that gun down?" Vasir said as she backed away from them. She must be working for the Shadow Broker.

"I saw you. I watched you break into my apartment!"

Another traitorous Spectre, just what they needed. "You tried to kill my friend." Shepard drew her gun again. Ila was at her side glaring daggers at the Asari.

"I'm guessing she still has the data on her." Liara said moving forward.

"Good guess, not that you'll ever see what's on it.." She cracked the glass behind her with her biotics before flinging it all toward them, "You pure blood bitch!" Shepard and Ila ducked to the floor while Liara put up a barrier. Vasir was running for the window, Shepard chased her. This bitch was not going to get away with this, too many were dead because of her. She tackled her hard and they rolled out of the window. Shepard punched her a few times but the Asari kicked her off and she slammed into the ground. Everything was spinning, she saw Liara land nearby, glowing blue, chasing after Vasir. Shepard shook her head and stood up.

Ila landed next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. We have to catch up to them." More mercs charged into the room and began firing at them.

"They're not gunna make it easy!" Ila shouted as they ducked into cover.

They took out the mercs and headed back down the stairs, the Shadow Broker had an entire army in here, sent to kill them. Together they cut a way through, finally reaching Liara who was in a biotic death match with Vasir. Shepard fired her gun but her barriers deflected the bullet. Vasir's sky car flew in and the Spectre jumped straight off of the roof and into it.

"Damn it" Liara said. They all rushed into a sky cab.

"I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking." Shepard said as she hit the accelerator. Liara had certainly changed in the year's that Shepard had been dead. She had always been determined but now she was ruthless too. They dodged cars and buildings, cutting through the skyscrapers and down through a construction site. They were losing Vasir so Shepard held the boost down. Vasir started dropping proximity charges, sending their sky cab hurtling left. _Damn it_. "Does this thing have weapons?"

"It's a taxi! It has a fare meter." Liara replied. Other cars exploded around them

"Truck" Liara warned as the fiery wreckage crashed towards them "TRUCK!" She cried.

"I know!" Shepard pulled the car left hard narrowly missing it. Ila threw up behind her.

"Still not over your travel sickness I see." Liara said.

"Ugh. It's just Shepard's driving, I swear." Ila replied.

"I'm a great driver!" She said back.

Vasir started smashing her car into theirs, this pathetic little taxi wouldn't be able to take much more of this. She rammed back, slamming Vasir into oncoming traffic before she crashed into a hotel balcony. Shepard parked their own cab close by. They hadn't gotten very far when enemies flew in and started shooting at them. Liara's biotics were invaluable, as her singularities lifted enemies into the air, perfect for Ila or Shepard to pick off.

With the Broker agents dead they headed in through the hotel. Vasir's car was still smoking and there were dead mechs everywhere.

"She's bleeding heavily." Ila pointed out.

They followed the trail of blood through various apartments and along the balcony. Eventually they caught up to her.

"Vasir. It's over." Liara said, pointing her gun at the Asari. Vasir grabbed a hostage, a woman in a pink dress. "I will end you Vasir." Liara warned.

"It's okay Liara. We'll handle it. The usual way." Shepard replied.

"Thermal clips on the ground now. Power cells too." Vasir ordered.

"Is that it?" Shepard said. Vasir was smart but if she could make her doubt, even for a second it would be enough for them to act.

"What?"

"Vasir, I killed 102 pirates and three Batarian War Lords on Elysium, don't think for once second I actually cared about the colonists. No I did it because Batarian's kill my parents, I enjoyed killing them, slowly and painfully. I sacrificed hundreds of human lives to save the Destiny Ascension so that the Council would owe me one, I like being a Spectre. I unleashed the Rachni on the Galaxy because I felt like it and I just flew through the Omega 4 relay on a suicide mission and blew up the Collector home world and survived. Once I set my mind on something, nothing stands in my way. So for your sake, I hope your escape plan doesn't hinge on me hesitating to shoot a damn hostage!"

"You're bluffing" Vasir moved her gun to point at Shepard instead. _Perfect._ Liara slowly lifted a table behind Vasir with her biotics.

"Now Liara." She hurled the table into Vasir sending her flying through the air to crash down into the pool. The hostage collapsed to the floor and Ila ran to her, dragging her back inside.

Vasir recovered quickly and was soon firing at them again. Shepard managed to fire a few shots her way before the Spectre charged across the pool side. She was so fast, Shepard was struggling to keep up. Her widow would be no use here. She pulled out her assault rifle instead. Liara was throwing warps and stasis around which did some damage. Ila could barely keep up with the Vanguard, leaving her unable to land a single blow.

More enemies poured in. Ila took off to take them out leaving Liara and Shepard to take down Vasir. The Asari's barriers were down now but she still had thick armour that they needed to cut through. She charged right into Shepard, knocking her over before she punched her straight in the teeth, blood filled her mouth, she spat it out but Vasir charged away again before Liara could shoot her.

Shepard dived down just as a rocket fired over her head. She looked back up to see Ila smashing two rocket drones together, sparks and metal flying everywhere. How much longer could Vasir keep this up? She had lost a lot of blood. Shepard pulled out her pistol instead and cloaked she managed to land an incinerate, setting Vasir on fire for a few precious moments. Liara staggered her again with a warp then Ila stabbed her claws up through Vasir's chest.

"Ugh. Damn it. Damn it" Vasir cried out as she struggled back away from Ila. She collapsed down onto her hands and knees.

Liara approached her and took the data. "Sekat's personal data pad. This has what we need to find the Shadow Broker."

"You're dead. The Shadow Broker has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you've ever faced!" She choked out.

Ila laughed "Unlikely. We thought a Reaper after all."

"Is that why you sold out the Council to work for him?" Shepard questioned.

"You think I betrayed the Council? Like Saren? Go to hell! The Broker's given me damn good intel over the years. Intel that saved lives and kept the Citadel safe! So if the Broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay that price without hesitation."

_Unbelievable_. "Spectres don't blow up buildings filled with innocent people!"

"Sure we do. We get our hands dirty so the Council doesn't have to. Besides you're with Cerberus. You have any idea what your terrorist friends have done?"

"I'm not with them anymore. I stopped the Collector's and cut all ties with them. And they never made me kill any innocents!"

"You still cut a deal with them though. To save your precious colonies. Don't you dare judge me. Don't you.." Her head flopped to the side.

She frowned down at her corpse. Shepard wasn't like that. She would never be able to justify sacrificing lives for intel like that. She wasn't a murderer.

Shepard went inside to find Liara. She was listening to a recording from the Shadow Broker.

"Vasir's dead." She said to her.

"I'm putting the data through to the Normandy's computers. We can be at the Shadow Broker base in a few hours. He'll know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron.." She walked forwards, Shepard followed.

"We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara. I promise."

"I know. You're here to help. Just like always." She turned around, facing Shepard. Her big blue eyes were sad.

"That's not a good thing?"

"When we first met on Therum, you saved me from the Geth. You fought a Krogan battle master while I cowered. Now you're doing it again. And I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do, Liara. Besides you seem more than capable in a fight now."

Liara turned and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows over them. "I can get us there and the Normandy's stealth drive should stop them from detecting us. The Shadow Broker agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With any luck they won't notice us leave."

"That's a little cold."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? When I hit the ground back at the trade centre, you went after Vasir without a backward look."

"A little fall wasn't going to kill you. I had to stay on Vasir. From here on out things will be simple. Get in, get Feron, get out." She said as they leant on the balcony railing, watching the sun disappear behind a skyscraper.

"That's it?" Things were never that simple.

"That's it" She confirmed as she walked away, yet again.

Shepard reached out and grabbed her arm "Will you just stop for a second? We'll be jumping several light years. There's time to talk."

"About what?" She said, facing her.

"About us!"

"Shepard, listen. I'm glad you're here." She said that part slowly more deliberately. "But you have to understand. You died."

"I came back."

"It's not that easy! You can't just come back and have two years of mourning just vanish!"

"You think it's easy for me? I was dead for two years! Kaidan won't talk to me, Wrex is a clan chief now. You're an information Broker. Ila had a bond mate and child while I lay dead on a table. Everyone moved on."

"Shepard. I'm sorry." Liara rubbed her forehead. "I can't discuss this now. We need to find Feron."

"Fine."

Ila had hailed a cab. "I'm sitting in the front this time" She said.

They all piled in and headed back to the docks.

"Want a tour of the SR2?" Shepard asked Liara.

"I need to go over my data, prepare, maybe another time?"

"I'll take you to the research lab. Nobody is using it anymore." Ila offered.

Shepard walked into the cockpit and sat down heavily on the leather seat next to Joker.

"Rough day Commander?" Joker said.

"You could say that." Liara was always obsessive, focused on her Prothean dig sites or on chasing Saren. Now she was obsessing over getting Feron back. Shepard could hardly criticise her for working too hard though, when she did it constantly. But she hated seeing her so sick with worry.

"Our ETA is 2 hours 35 minutes Shepard." EDI informed her.

"Thanks." She was quiet for a moment before speaking again "The Collector's wanted my body. According to Liara. Which must mean the Reaper's wanted my body." She shuddered. "They probably wanted to turn me into a husk...Like Adrian. Use it to crush morale, or something."

"He sounds overly attached to me, '_Embrace perfection, You cannot resist, Shepard, Submit now__' _Sounds like Harbinger has a crush on you.."

Shepard snorted. "I don't think so somehow." She slumped back in the chair "So much has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Liara, Kaidan..Seeing them all again was great, well except Kaidan he was just rude." She laughed. "And sure Tali and Garrus joined our crew and helped out. But now, they've all returned to their lives, because that's what happened when I died. They all moved on."

Joker was quiet for a moment before speaking. "That's my fault."

"Joker.."

"No, we glazed over this conversation before. But, your death was on me. If I had moved faster or been stronger, not sick with this stupid disease.."

"None of us saw that attack coming."

"That doesn't matter, I should have evacuated sooner, I was foolish to think the ship would be okay."

"I like that about you Joker. You never give up. You got us to Ilos and the Collector home world. You're the best pilot I've ever had the honour to fly with and I trust you with my life."

"So we should just forget about it and move on?"

"Yes. "

He let out a sigh."Okay Commander. Hey, I never asked, what was it like..I mean, did you _see_ anything in those two years?"

"Honestly? No. I don't remember anything. One minute the Normandy was exploding around me the next I had Miranda standing over me telling me to relax."

"Huh, no golden gate then?"

"Not for me at least. I should get some shut-eye before we take on the bloody Shadow Broker."


	15. Two against one

Shepard flew the shuttle towards the Shadow Broker base. The winds from the storm outside knocked it about as they approached.

"Hagalaz. The oceans boil during the day, then snap-freeze ten minutes after sundown." Liara explained.

"The Shadow Broker lives in this?"

"His ship follows the sunset. Completely undetectable in the storm, unless you know where to look."

The ship was huge and had some strange reflective panels at the rear. Lightning flashed around them as she brought it in to land on the ship's hull. They needed to find a hatch into the base. The deck was windy, really windy. Shepard and Liara both had their helmets on which made breathing fine, Ila on the other hand appeared to be struggling to suck enough air in.

"I'm going to have to synthesise oxygen up here." Damn, that would tire her out fast.

"Alright, we'll try and find a way in ASAP." They climbed along the roof, zigzagging across its surface. Some mechs attacked them, then mercs poured out. Shepard shot some lightning conductors, sending bolts of electricity across the roof. The view from up here was spectacular, with the storm raging all around them, turning the sky orange and black. They charged across the rooftop without too much difficulty. Ila was clearly getting tired though, her attacks a little slower. Shepard pushed a button that lowered the conductors, revealing a long path to the very back of the ship. They walked a long it carefully. "Wow, not even a guard rail, I bet the Broker's agent love patrolling the hull."

"At least the view is nice." Liara said.

They reached the door, it was locked though. Liara had a tool that could unlock it but it would take time. That's when the enemies ambushed them. "How long will this thing take?"

"I don't know Shepard, I've never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before, not this one at least." She said smiling.

Enemies flanked them, Liara threw down a singularity lifting some of them into the air before warping them, sending them flying off into the storm. Shepard fired at the conductors again, electrocuting the Broker agents, but more appeared.

"Are you sure that shunt is working?" Shepard asked as she cryo'd a human female before incinerating her, sending her frozen shards shattering across the floor.

"It's illegal even on Illium. It didn't come with a warranty."

"But you tested it right?"

"Here come more of them!"

Damn it Liara. They were sitting ducks out here. "Tell me you tested it!"

"No time to talk" She leapt away from Shepard firing at more enemies.

Just wonderful. Enemies fired from behind them, an odd mix of species, Asari, Turian, Salarian, Krogan. Shepard dodged a missile and slid into cover before cloaking. She picked enemies off one by one while Ila and Liara whittled them down.

This was getting ridiculous now. "Liara?"

"I'm sure it won't be much longer!"

She wished they still had omni-gel. "Remember the old days when you could just slap omni-gel on everything?"

"_That_ security upgrade made a lot of people unhappy."

Missiles rained down from the sky, rocket drones. Shepard cloaked and flanked them. She needed a good spot to snipe from.

"The mercs are disorganised, they'd be stronger if they all attacked at once." Liara commented.

"Please don't give the mercs ideas."

They carried on shooting, Liara was hurtling enemies overboard while Ila stayed low and only attacked when necessary. She was conserving her energy.

"The next wave looks like a big one!" Liara warned.

"You just had to give them tactical advice."

"But now there'll be fewer left to deal with inside."

"Keep dreaming T'Soni."

Shepard blew a Salrarians brains out before leaping over a wall and heavy meleeing an Asari sending her stumbling backwards off of the ship.

Ila screamed behind her. She was on the ground. Her armour was gone and she was crawling along the floor trying to reach cover. _Fuck_. Shepard jumped over the wall and charged head first into the enemies bearing down on her. She shot them, her cryo ammo freezing them in place, a well timed warp from Liara shattered them. Shepard stood in front of Ila facing the rocket drones, daring them to fire. She swapped over her weapons pulling out her Widow in one sleek motion, she sniped one, causing it to blow up then incinerated the other before it could fire again.

"Ila talk to me, you okay?" She was clutching her side, a nasty burn covering much of her abdomen.

"Just need to get inside." She was gasping for air. Clearly no longer able to synthesise her own oxygen.

"Just hang on okay?" Ila was looking very white. She looked up at the door, still not bloody open! Shepard pulled out her grenades and threw them at the flanks before detonating the conductors again.

"There, the hatch is open!" Shepard grabbed Ila and pulled her inside while Liara killed the remaining enemies outside. Ila took a deep breath, the colour slowly returning to her skin. She was healing her wound, stopping the bleeding first.

"I can fight, I'm okay." She said through gritted teeth. Shepard helped her up and they began walking down a long corridor. Ila didn't have enough strength to grow her armour back so she would need to be extra careful now. The sound of footsteps ahead alerted Shepard to more enemies incoming. Sure enough a team led by a Salarian charged in firing rockets at them.

"More of them. How many guards does the Shadow Broker have?" Liara said.

"I told you" Shepard gloated.

Shepard cloaked and moved forward, grabbing a guard and throwing him to the floor before caving his skull in with her boot. She ducked into cover as a rocket glided past her. Liara's singularity lifted a few of the weaker mercs allowing Shepard to kill them easily. She cloaked again getting right in the Salarians face before taking a head shot. She smashed her sniper rifle into the face of the guard with the rocket launcher, he reeled back in pain then she incinerated him. More enemies were waiting around the corner, Shepard drew both her pistols and killed two guards at the same time. There were TV screens everywhere showing news stories from around the Galaxy, Shepard and Ila's drunken night out was one of the images shown. She groaned at the sight of it. They pressed forward up some steps, towards the prison block. A vanguard guarded the doorway. Shepard cloaked and snuck up on her, she used incinerate then a brutal head shot. Liara took out the others with little difficulty. Ila was being careful but it looked like she had taken a few hits. She was bleeding from a wound on her arm and leg.

Shepard bypassed the lock on a door and into the room Feron was being held in. The Drell was strapped into a chair. Had they been torturing him?

"Feron"

"Liara?" He croaked.

"Hold on we're getting you out of here." Liara ran to the console.

"No!" Feron cried out.

Whatever Liara pressed caused electricity to surge through Feron's body, he screamed out in pain.

"What the hell is the Broker trying to do to you?" Shepard asked.

"The equipment is sensitive to tampering. Pull me out now and my brain cooks. The only way to free me is from the control room, in central operations."

"Alright, we'll get you out of here Feron, I promise." Shepard said.

"You know the Shadow Broker is waiting for you, right?" He turned to Liara as he said that.

"I'm counting on it." Shepard said.

"We'll be back for you Feron." Liara added.

"I'll try not to go anywhere." The Drell said sarcastically.

They faced more enemies on their way to central ops. But the Broker seemed to be running out of things to throw at them. About bloody time too. They'd killed so many.

Finally they were at the control room. The door slid open revealing a large circular chamber. There were two sets of stairs at the back and a platform overlooking it all. In between the two sets of stairs was a huge desk and shrouded in darkness was the Shadow Broker. His silhouette looked like nothing Shepard had seen before. They all drew their guns and Ila her claws. The Broker leaned forward on his desk, clasping his hands together. It was still too dark to really see what he was. Shepard looked over at Liara, she looked just as confused.

"Here for the Drell?" His voice was raspy but surprisingly calm considering the circumstances. "Reckless, even for you, Commander."

_Reckless? Ha._ "That bombing on Illium wasn't exactly subtle."

"Extreme, but necessary." _  
_

"No it wasn't! Neither was caging Feron for two years!" Liara shouted.

"Dr. T'Soni. Your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The Drell is simply paying the price."

"Someone was bound to come after you for working with the Collectors." Shepard said.

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership. Much like the one you shared with Cerberus."

Everyone just loved playing the Cerberus card didn't they? "Well I guess both of our partnerships are over. It'll be pretty hard to run this base with no crew now too."

"They're replaceable. Your arrival is barely an interruption." _What an arrogant son of a bitch_. "Enough talk. My operations are too crucial to be compromised by a traitor."

"You're quite confident for someone with nowhere to hide." Liara said.

"You travel with fascinating companions, doctor."

"Thank you for bringing me the first Thendoran off-world. I look forward to understanding her people's neural link, perhaps a dissection will yield results as to her adaptive capabilities too."

Ila snarled at him.

"You're not putting a hand on anyone!" Liara argued back.

"It's pointless to challenge me, Asari. I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark."

"Is that right? You're a Yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their home world for massacring the Council's first contact teams." His ears flapped in and out. "This base is older than your planets discovery, which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago, then took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave..or a pet. How am I doing?" Liara said with a smile.

The Yahg stood up then. He was very tall. Much taller than he had looked sat behind that desk of his. He was wearing a blue suit, his skin was a reddish colour, he had huge black eyes and strange gill like ears. It was the mouth though that was the most intimidating part. It opened three ways and was lined with razor sharp teeth. He smashed his fists down on his desk, breaking it in half, he grabbed one half and tossed it, Shepard tackled Liara to the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see that Ila had been knocked unconscious by the debris. There was a nasty wound on her forehead, her golden blood was trickling down the side of her face. Shepard ground her teeth, this bastard would pay for that. The Yahg let out a ground shaking roar before charging towards them.

They were up and on their feet again, dodging out of the way. Liara ran over to Ila and dragged her to the side of the room while Shepard unleashed round after round into the ugly fucker. He pulled out a machine gun and started firing at them. Shepard leapt into cover then cloaked, she put her disruptor ammo on instead and fired her assault rifle. She hurled insults at him as she fired her gun knocking out his shields. Now he would be vulnerable to warp and incinerate. Liara had the flank while Shepard was dead in his sights. Good, she wanted his full attention so that he would be watching when she landed the final kill shot. Just as they were weakening him enough to maybe kill him he used some weird shield system to regenerate. Their bullets were useless against it. There was only one thing for it. Melee.

Shepard ran towards him and punched him square in the jaw, she landed another solid hit before he smacked her across the room with an omni-shield. Ugh. Shepard forced herself to stand even though the room was spinning slightly. She cloaked and managed to shoot him in the back, he charged at her but she sprinted up the steps. Liara caught his attention with more bullets so Shepard opened fire on his unprotected rear. She incinerated him and he roared in pain but he kept on fighting. He was smashing up the other walls and desks, destroying their remaining cover. A few more bullets later and he was regenerating again with that shield system. Shepard ran in again, smashing her gun into his omni-shield hard. She ran into it, they were pushing one another back and forth, neither willing to give ground. But the Broker was stronger and flung Shepard backwards, Liara's biotics protecting her from hitting her head again.

"If you can get him to bring up that shield again. I've got an idea."

She nodded at her. Anything was better than this endless loop they were stuck in now.

The Shadow Broker was getting more aggressive with his attacks, charging at the walls and cover sending Liara flying. Shepard could still cloak in order to hide but the Asari was in trouble. Shepard hit him again, his shields still weren't down so she sabotaged him. She moved to the platform above to snipe, hitting him in the shoulder causing him to drop his shield a bit, Liara hit him with warp and Shepard added another incinerate to the mix. He was getting weaker. They just needed to keep going.

Shepard cloaked and moved positions then shot him. That was enough to get him to use the shield field again. This was it. Liara circled him while Shepard ran forward again, the Yahg charged as well, he swept his shield right but Shepard rolled underneath it, he was directly under the shield generator in the ceiling. "Liara. Now!" She used her biotics to crack the glass above before slamming the entire field onto him. The Shadow Broker exploded, sending them flying backwards. Parts of his suit floated to the floor around them as Liara walked over to Shepard and lifted her to her feet. She was panting heavily, probably still in shock. They had won. For two year's Liara had been grieving and plotting revenge, now Feron was safe and the Shadow Broker was dead. Ila moaned from her right, Shepard jogged over to her.

"Hey sleepy. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh. I got knocked about by a bloody desk. That's just embarrassing."

"You missed a helluva fight. I punched the Shadow Broker in the face."

"What!? Really?" She said as she slowly rose to her feet. Shepard just chuckled, it _did_ sound ridiculous. Then again so did everything she'd pretty much ever done.

Liara was at the console. All of the comm channels were asking for an update. Liara did something remarkable then. "This is the Shadow Broker. The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily." Feron ran in then, drawing his gun. He was about as shocked as Shepard was when he realised what Liara was doing. "However, we are back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day. Shadow Broker out."

"Goddess of oceans... It's you..How?" Feron said as he limped closer.

"Well, everyone who's ever seen the Shadow Broker is dead..so."

"You're the new Shadow Broker."

"Are you sure about this Liara?" Shepard asked.

"It was either that or lose everything he had built. The Reapers are coming, we need all the intel and help we can get to stop them. I can give you.. I can.." She started to cry. Feron left to check on the ships power systems. "It's over, It's finally over..for two years.."

Shepard pulled her into a hug. "It's alright."

Liara pulled away and turned to look at the screen "Let's see what our options are.." She leant against the console. "No safeguards, no restrictions. It's like he never anticipated anyone but himself being here. And it's all ours."

"Perhaps you could use the Broker resources to research something we found." Ila said.

"What did you find?"

"On the Collector base. I saw a memory buried deep in the mind of a Collector."

"It appears to be a blue print of some sort, for a Prothean device. We think it might be the key to stopping the Reaper's." Shepard added

Ila stepped forward and showed Liara. "It's remarkable." Liara said "You think there might be more complete blue prints elsewhere?"

"That's the hope." Shepard said.

"Give me a few days to settle in, I'll see what I can do though."

"Sure thing. It was good seeing you again Liara. Don't be a stranger this time." Shepard said as they walked away.


	16. Deceived

Shepard wasn't a big fan of solo missions. She had protested the idea to Admiral Hackett but he had insisted. Now that she was actually on Aratoht she could see why being alone would be beneficial. She could cloak and sneak around guards easily and knock out ones that got too close. Ila, although a quiet walker was hard to miss with her golden skin. She had already made her way through much of the facility, it was a dreary place. Batarian's were clearly not a fan of colour. The rain poured down, soaking her hair as she snuck by a few more guards and in through another door.

She worked her way through the rest of the prison, making her way to the cell Dr. Kenson was being held in. The doctor had been out here in Batarian space on a deep cover mission and apparently had information about an imminent Reaper invasion, but the Batarians had captured her and charged her with terrorism. Hackett didn't want her to rot in prison so Shepard had left to rescue her. If Harbinger really was nearby they needed to know about it. Liara was still searching for more information on the blueprint that Ila had found. Hackett knew about it now as well and was working with Liara to find out more. The whole idea was just a shot in the dark though. Ila was certain it would help them but Shepard wasn't so sure. It was worth investigating, but a super weapon that could wipe out the Reapers? That seemed way too good to be true. Then again it wouldn't be the first time the Protheans had saved them from the Reapers.

Some Batarians were talking about Kenson, saying that she wanted to crash an asteroid into the Relay. Shepard frowned at that. No wonder she was being held for terrorism charges. She sneaked past them and headed down a corridor.

She walked into the cell, a Batarian was lowering a nasty looking torture device toward the doctor, Shepard punched him hard in the head, knocking him out.

"Who are you, what are you doing?" Kenson asked.

"Doctor Kenson? I'm Commander Shepard. I'm here to get you out." She explained as she disabled the chair Kenson was strapped into.

"Commander Shepard? I'd heard you were alive. Hackett must have received my message." She said stepping out of the chair.

"He did, we need to get out of here fast, this intel you have? Is it true?"

"It is, the Reapers are coming, they're not far away." She said as she pushed her grey hair back from her face. Then they needed to hurry.

They headed back through the facility. Alarms were blaring so stealth was no longer an option. They reached a console and Kenson began to hack into it, finding them a way out of here.

Shepard moved into cover."How long is this going to take?" She shouted back.

"I'm not sure, just keep them off me!" Kenson replied.

Enemies stormed in from her left. She cloaked and sniped a few. Batarians had such big heads, making targeting much easier. She saw an opening and ran for the door, throwing down a grenade on the other side as the doors slammed shut. The ground shook as it went off and she darted back up to the main platform. Enemies started firing at her from the other side so she pulled out her assault rifle, dowsing them in cryo ammo. Some of them froze so she incinerated them. Finally Kenson brought up an elevator for them and they jumped on and headed up to the hanger.

Shepard cloaked and shot a Batarian point-blank before throwing a grenade down behind some crates, killing the hostiles hiding behind it. With them all dead Shepard sniped the locks and the hanger door opened. They jumped into the shuttle and escaped.

"Do you think they'll come after us?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not taking any chances. Batarians don't take kindly to humans who plan to destroy their mass relays."

"So it's true then?"

"My people and I were investigating rumours of Reaper technology in the fringes of this system, we found proof that the Reapers will use this mass relay to travel to the rest of the galaxy. We call it the Alpha Relay because it connects to every other Relay."

Of course the Reapers had a plan B, they probably have plans A through Z, they've been around long enough to consider every single scenario. If they got access to that relay..It would be no different from them having the Citadel. "Alright, I can see why you would want to destroy it, but I'm going to need to see this proof you were talking about first."

Kenson claimed they had found a Reaper artefact in the asteroid field that they had named Object Rho. Shepard had questioned her about it, asking how they avoided indoctrination, apparently her team had been careful. This artefact had given her visions, much like the beacon had with Shepard, about the Reaper's arrival. The only solution was to destroy the Relay. That had never been done before though but the explosion would probably wipe out the entire system. Shepard would need to warn the colonies and evacuate them first.

They arrived at the facility, there was a huge flashing timer above her head as she stepped out of the shuttle. "That's the timer? But it says two days!"

"Puts things in perspective, doesn't it?" Kenson said calmly.

"You're saying the Reapers could be at Earth in two days!? There's no time to waste." She really hoped Kenson was wrong. How could they already be at the edge of the Galaxy?

"Then let's show you that proof." Kenson said leading her through the base. The door slid open, revealing Object Rho. It was huge, it reminded her of a lotus flower, but it was glowing blue and emitting energy, that's when she realised it was completely unshielded.

"Commander Shepard, I give you Object Rho" Kenson said lifting her arms into the air.

"You have the Reaper artefact just sitting here.. out in the open! Kenson this is not good."

"Give it a moment Shepard, it will give you the proof you need."

She walked forward, like she had always done with the Prothean beacons. Images pierced her mind, she could see the Reapers, approaching the relay, they were so close. Her knees buckled.

"I can't let you start the project Shepard. I can't let you stop the arrival." Kenson said pointing a gun at her head.

She was indoctrinated, they all were. She could hear more men running in, their boots thudding against the floor. She stood back up slowly then feigned another fall, knocking Kenson's gun from her hand. They opened fire on her and she ducked into cover then cloaked and moved to the far side, she blew the brains out of one then fired another shot into the neck of another. She cloaked again and moved behind two more, who were hiding behind a pillar, she snapped the neck of one and punched the other hard in his throat before smashing her boot into his skull. She cloaked then sniped and hit a few with incinerate. When her widow ammo ran out she switched to her assault rifle, freezing and disrupting them with ammo powers.

They kept coming. How could there be this many in a base this small? They started sending in engineers so she sabotaged them, their weapons and shields overheating so she could take them out swiftly. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face as she cloaked again, catching her breath. She was not going to get slaughtered by these indoctrinated idiots. _Damn it Hackett_, she should have brought Ila. Her communications were being blocked too so she couldn't even send her a message. She'd just have to make sure she made it out of here _alive._

She smashed a man's head down into a glass cabinet then stabbed a shard of the glass through his eye. The Object started speaking to her, bloody Harbinger again. "Your mind will be mine" It said. His obsession was getting ridiculous now. She wasn't even that important why did Harby care so much? She could feel the object intruding into her mind, trying to distract and slow her. She smashed another human in the face with her rifle before shooting him in the chest. A heavy mech appeared and started blasting her with missiles. She cloaked and sprinted away. She sabotaged it and managed to land a few hits with her disruptor ammo. Its shields were down so she started incinerating and throwing grenades toward it. She pulled out both of her pistols and fired them toward the mech while screaming at it to die. It obliged, the explosion scattering fragments of its armour across the floor. "You shall be the first to witness our arrival." The Object spoke. It let out a huge blast of energy and everything turned to white.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of a woman freaking out about the sedatives not working, she barreled into the guards and knocked them out but the woman sealed her in. Luckily she had access to the mech control panel and was able to kill the hostiles and disable the barriers. She found a data pad on the floor that said she'd been sedated for _two days_. She groaned at that, the Reapers were hours away at most. She had to destroy the relay.

She put her armour back on and charged down the hallways firing at anything that moved. She reached the project control panel and activated the project, she had just over an hour until the Reapers would be here. The computer warned her that activation of the project would result in 304942 deaths. She took a shaky breath. It was either this or the entire Galaxy. She had made similar sacrifices before, Kaidan over Ashley, The Council over the Alliance fleet, destruction of the Collector base instead of giving it to Cerberus despite what they could have learnt from it. They were the difficult decisions marines in the N7 program were famous for making. But seeing that number on the screen now made it that much more real. This wasn't a choice, just a horrible thing she had to do.

She confirmed the activation. She tried to warn the colonies but communications were down.

Kenson appeared on the screen "Shepard no! Do you have any idea what you've done? You leave me no choice, if we can't stop this asteroid, it must be destroyed!"

* * *

She shot her way through to the core and found Kenson, she was on the other side of the glass. "Stop now, Kenson. Hackett's friend or not, I _will_ kill you."

"You're forcing my hand Shepard. You know that. I will die never having seen the Reaper's blessings. And you will just _die_." She said angrily.

She was delusional, the Reaper's hold on her far too strong to break with persuasion like she'd done with Saren. She would have to kill her. More enemies attacked, she was tired of it all but she pushed on. She stabilised the core with the cooling rods but Kenson was still trying to override everything.

Shepard headed down in the elevator to the core. "Step away from the reactor." She said to Kenson, raising her gun.

"You ruined everything! I can't hear the whispers anymore." She cried.

"Turn around, now."

"You've taken them away from me. I will never see the Reaper's arrival" She said turning and lifting a grenade. Shepard took the shot before Kenson had time to speak another word. She fell to the floor dead but the grenade activated. She was thrown back by the blast.

* * *

"Warning collision imminent." Came the sound of the VI. She rubbed the back of her head, a huge lump had formed. The blast had knocked her out. She forced herself up and to the console and tried to raise Joker, but the comms were still down.

"Dammit." She said pacing. The VI started talking about evacuation shuttles. "Where can I find an escape shuttle?" She asked it. It told her to take the elevator to the roof. The timer above her read 28 minutes now. She ran into the elevator.

There were enemies everywhere on the landing pad, she didn't have time for this shit. She shot her way through them, another heavy mech appeared she shot at it before throwing a grenade. She raced forward but the last remaining shuttle took off without her. "Fuck!" She decided to try to fix the comm tower instead. She hit a few buttons and the tower whirred back to life. "Shepard to Normandy. Joker do you read me?" She said desperately. The relay was dwarfing the station now, they were so close.

She didn't get a reply, instead Harbinger appeared as a hologram over the console. Just like Sovereign had done all those years ago. Harby opted for a golden silhouette instead of blood-red one though.

"Shepard, you have become an annoyance. You fight against inevitability. Dust struggling against the cosmic winds. This seems a victory to you. A star system sacrificed. But even now your greatest civilisations are doomed to fall. Your leaders will beg to serve us."

"I didn't have a choice. But if it buys us more time to prepare for you then it was worth it. However, 'insignificant' we might be, we _will_ fight, we will sacrifice and we will find a way. That's what humans _do_."

"Know this as you die in vain. Your time will come. Your species will fall." He said as the hologram faded. He wasn't nearly as scary as Sovereign had been but she knew better than to underestimate him.

"Adi! We're coming to get you." Ila said over the comm as the Normandy came into view.

"It's damn good to hear your voice again." She said as she ran toward her ship. She leapt into the airlock then raced into the cockpit. Ila looked like she was about to ask questions. "No time to explain, get us out of there Joker."

He did as she asked.

She headed through to the Galaxy map and watched as the Alpha Relay disappeared from it. She lowered her head and slammed her fist into the railing. Ila was behind her, touching her shoulder. Her sensory ability would mean she wouldn't need an explanation now. She turned to look at her, exhaling deeply.

"Come on. I want the doc to check you over. You've been through hell." Is all she said, there wasn't much else she could say. She nodded and headed down to the med bay with her.

* * *

Shepard was sat on a bed, Ila at her side when Hackett walked in. She rose to her feet to greet him.

"Admiral Hackett."

"Sounds like you went through hell down there. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. No more visions, if that's what you mean. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"You went out there as a favour to me. I decided to debrief you in person." He put his hands behind his back. _Uh-oh. _"That was before the mass relay exploded and destroyed an entire Batarian system. What the hell happened out there, Commander?" He said sternly.

"Kenson believed the Reapers were the galaxy's _salvation_. She captured and sedated me and held me against my will." She said handing him her report."She wasn't willing to stop the invasion so I did what had to be done."

"Sounds like Amanda was indoctrinated. Well. That's a..damn shame." He said sadly, turning away from her. "And you believe the Reaper invasion really was a threat?"

"No doubt about it, we literally had minutes to spare." It had been far too close, her heart was still pounding in her chest from it all.

"I won't lie to you Shepard, the Batarians will want blood and there's just enough evidence for a witch hunt. We don't want war with them. Not with the Reaper's at the galaxy's edge."

"What are you saying?" Shepard said as Ila held her hand.

"You did what you did for the best of reasons, but..There were more than three hundred thousand Batarians in that system. All dead."

She swallowed hard, their blood was on her hands. Still it had to be done. "They died to save trillions of lives. If I could have saved them, you be your as I would have." She argued.

"You're preaching to the choir, Commander. If it were up to me, I'd give you a damn medal. Unfortunately not everyone will see it that way. Especially after your experiences on Mindoir."

She didn't need to be reminded about that, but she had never blamed the Batarian's for what happened to her family. Like every race, there are good and bad people, rarely is an entire race bad. The Reapers might be the exception to that rule though, she hadn't met any nice Reapers yet. But the Geth had surprised her with Legion so it might happen.

"So what do you suggest?" She asked.

"At some point you'll have to go to Earth and face the music." He was asking her to turn herself in. She didn't want to, but her own preferences paled in comparison to galactic peace and the Reapers.

"Alright." She sighed.

"Seriously?" Ila complained. "You just stopped a Reaper invasion and you're going to let them charge you?"

"She'll be a convenient scapegoat for avoiding open war." Hackett said. "Do whatever you have to do out here, but when Earth calls, make sure you're there with your dress blues on, ready to take the hit. Meanwhile, I'll keep looking into this blueprint of yours with Liara."

That was better than nothing. Being benched wasn't ideal though, there was still so much to do. But she knew better than to defy the Admiral. "Yes sir."

"You've done a hell of a thing, Commander." He said walking away.

Ila was glaring at her.

She shook her head. "I don't have a choice." She said to her.

"Of course you do, we could always go pirate." She said half-jokingly. Reminding her of a conservation her and Jack had once.

"If I take the fall for this, it stops a war, that means the Alliance can focus on preparations for the Reapers." She said sitting back down on the bed.

"How long until they call you for trial?" Ila said as she slumped down onto the bed too.

She ran a hand through her red hair. "Less than a month probably, they'll want to sort this mess out as quickly as possible."

"And then what? They lock you up?"

"I'm not sure. Hackett and Anderson will be fighting my corner. It might not be so bad.."

"What do you need me to do?" Ila said cupping Shepard's hands.

"Rally the Council. Show them everything using your sensory ability. They need to prepare."

"And if they don't listen?"

"Bypass them, go straight to their military leaders, do whatever it takes."

"So I'm stuck running around the galaxy while you rot in a cell?" She said miserably.

"Well I'm sure as soon as the Reapers invade they'll come running to me for help." Shepard mused.

"Isn't it always the case? The Council didn't believe Sovereign could attack the Citadel then when he was_ inside_ their walls they were begging you for help. You've done so much for them all. You deserve better than this." Ila said resting her head on Shepard's shoulder.

"I know. I never said it was fair. But I have my orders. Think of it this way, we have a month off, entirely to ourselves. We can do whatever we want..."

"Then let's make it the best month of our lives." Ila said adamantly.


End file.
